


Sex-Ed

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play (male recieveing), Cuffed To The Bed, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Mutual Masturbation (through webcam), NSFW, There's Fluff Too Though, there's a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Sam Drake x Reader Headcanons / Imagine / I don’t know how to call this / Best description maybe is a HOT MESSIt basically will contain a shitload of sex ed from Sam, because if he sees a woman in need he just has to help. Even if he is not there physically.Sam and you are only met and talk through webcam, but that doesn't mean certain subjects can't come up during conversations.
Relationships: Samuel Drake & Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

\- Being the researcher for the infamous Victor Sullivan and Samuel Drake duo have it’s ups and downs

\- That’s why you think it’s lucky that you only talk to them over your webcam or sometimes phone

\- While they are on the other side of the world, you can help them from the comfort of your room

\- You have a regular job too, but you need extra cash to have nice things too, you know life is not just about paying rent

\- At the beginning you were only talking with Sully, since you knew him because of Nate, but once Sam saw you on the screen of the laptop, and realized that his other partner is a cute little lady he had to join in the conversation

\- “Ah, Victor, I see now why you were hiding her from me.” - he said while he dropped down on the couch with a smirk, next to his silver haired partner

\- You smiled and waved at the younger man casually

\- “Hello Mr. Drake!”

\- Sam put his hand over his heart and looked between you and Sully with puppy dog eyes

\- “Do you call Mr. Sullivan by his last name?”

\- “No.” - you giggled and Sam’s lips quirked up at your reaction

\- “Oh, so you’re trying to say I look older than him?” - he gasped

\- “No, I’m sorry Sam.”

\- “Much better.” - Sam winked while Sully just rolled his eyes

\- “Okay kids, moving on…”

\- A couple of days later there was an incoming call again on your laptop and you groaned at the defeaning sound as you pulled it from your nightstand over your bed and hit accept.

\- “Sully, I thought you knew better than to call me on a Saturday morning.” - you growled from the pillow you buried your face in.

\- “Okay, first of all, I’m not Sully.”

\- You whined weakly when you heard Sam’s voice and you lifted your head looking into the camera from behind your disheveled hair, with flinching eyes.

\- “Secondly, good morning to you too!” - Sam said with a huge grin when he saw the mess that was you.

\- “What do you want?”

\- “Oh, so grumpy. Hangover much?” - he teased.

\- “Yes, so it would be in your best interest to get to the point.” - you dropped your head back to the pillow.

\- Sam thought it was hilarious. When he first saw you a couple of days earlier, you wore a little make-up, you hair was in place, you were so formal, and you were just such a doll. And now you were suffering from hangover and looked like shit, he absolutely loved the contrast.

\- “Hmm, bossy, I like it.”

\- “Sam!” - your head shot up from the bed with a death glare.

\- “Okay-okay!” - he chuckled and finally you saw as he held up a very old looking document carefully for you to see, and he adored how your eyes turned from angry to excited in just a second.

\- So the next couple of weeks while they were out there getting their asses dirty, you helped them from your apartment, and the calls were much more frequent, since now it wasn’t only Sully who had called.

\- A first couple of times Sam only reached out for you if he had a question about something they came upon their hunt, but when after you had helped him, he made small talk asking about your day and your life in general

\- You weren’t taken aback, you thought it was natural that he wanted to know you since you were working together, and you asked him about his days too.

\- Soon you thought more of him as a friend and a mentor than a work partner and you were looking forward to his calls, which lately not only consisted of the treasure hunt.

\- The next time he called, you were on your couch, in your pj’s with your eyes puffy and red, while you were watching romantic movies as you ate chocolate.

\- Before you accepted the call, you made sure the camera was off.

\- “Yeah?”

\- You saw as Sam frowned at his own side of the camera.

\- “Is your camera off or is it really dark in there?”

\- “It’s off.”

\- “Why?”

\- “I’m not presentable.”

\- You saw as he smiled and the light in his eyes danced playfully.

\- “Aw, sweetheart, you know this old man thinks you’re beautiful no matter what.”

\- “If I am then why the hell did that asshole cheat on me?!” - you burst into tears with a loud cry and you buried your face in your hands, to muffle your sobs.

\- Sam’s heart ached as he heard you cry, and he wanted nothing more than to break in that idiots face.

\- “Turn on the camera.”

\- “Why.”

\- “Because I want to see you, dummy.”

\- “Why.”

\- “Because I want to make sure that my beautiful and smart little partner actually listens to me while I give her an advice, that’s why.”

\- After a few seconds you turned it on and watched as Sam’s eyes soften as he saw you.

\- “Dollface… First rule: smart girls like you don’t cry over silly boys like him.”

\- “I know.” - you nodded as you blew your nose into a tissue.

\- “Second rule: you call your girlfriends and you go to a party.”

\- You frowned. “Why?”

\- “Because you’re young, and this is supposed to be the best period of your life, you dance and you laugh and you don’t stop for anyone especially for idiots like him, who don’t deserve that a gorgeous girl like you even look in their way, let alone shed a tear for them, understood?”

\- You wiped your eyes and smiled in the camera.

\- “Understood.”

\- “Good girl. Now you tell me how this couple of days went, excluding him, I don’t wanna hear a word about him.” - he said as he lit a cigarette and sat down at the balcony of his hotel room.

\- You had your doubts but the party went amazingly well, you did as Sam told you, and it really boosted your ego when guys wanted to buy you drinks, but you took Sam’s other advice and didn’t stop for anyone.

\- But during the nights when you were alone and not with your friends, you couldn’t help but think back to the last few weeks of the relationship with your ex, trying to figure out when it went downhill.

\- There was a special something that didn’t want to leave your mind, and you decided to ask about it the womanizer himself.

\- When Sam answered your call, you noticed that he was half naked and your eyes widened a bit, but you tried to act like it haven’t affected you.

\- “What a pleasant surprise.” - he smirked.

\- “Hey Sam.”

\- “What are you doing up so late, doll?”

\- “There’s something that’s bugging me and I can’t sleep because of it.”

\- “Tell me it’s not that stupid kid again.” - Sam rolled his eyes with a growl.

\- You pursed your lips at his response with a frown.

\- “Sorry, baby, that guy’s just irritates the hell out of me. Please spill.”

\- “Okay, but I uh… It’s more of a question.”

\- “Okay.”

\- “And it’s personal.”

\- “Okay.”

\- “I mean really personal.”

\- “Okay.”

\- “I mean it’s… intimate.”

\- You saw as Sam’s ears perked up at the word and he sat up more in his bed, then he cleared his throat and a cocky smirk appeared on his face.

\- “Sweetheart, I told you that you just only have to ask and I'be more than happy to fly over to you to…”

\- You rolled your eyes at his flirting and decided to just ask him, even if you were fucking nervous about it being a stupid question. But you knew he was with a lot of women and if it was indeed real, he will know about it.

\- “Can a man fake an orgasm?”

\- Sam’s smirk disappeared from his face and his eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected question.

\- “What?”

\- You sighed, then continued: “It’s about my ex. I uh… I was just wondering why he cheated on me, and I came to the conclusion that men usually cheat when they don’t recieve sex from their partner right?”

\- “I think so.” - Sam replied after a minute of thinking. He never had a relationship long enough for that to happen.

\- “But… But we had sex often… Okay not that often, but at least once a week, depending on how often we saw each other.” - when Sam nodded you continued. - “And uh… At the end… He wanted to do it less and less and when we actually did it, it was ugh… Ugh, it was terrible, cause I could actually saw that he didn’t want it, so I faked mine every single time, but what’s weird that he "came” at exact same time every time I did, so I was just curious.“ - you finished quickly. You could feel your cheeks burning, you didn’t want to say this to anybody, let alone Sam, but the question just couldn’t let you sleep.

\- It took Sam a few seconds to gather his thoughts, it was really unexpected what you just said and very intimate. Most people, it didn’t matter men or women, kept those… problems to themselves, or talked about it with their most trusted friends, so you asking about it, made his heart beat excitedly. Then he wondered how your ex could be such a fucking idiot, that he didn’t want sex with you, if Sam had the chance, he would fucking destroy your pussy, every day of every week. Not that he would ever tell you.

\- "Wow, okay, uhm… Are you on pills or did you guys use condom?”

\- You let out a sigh of relief when Sam didn’t mock you. - “We used condom.”

\- Sam couldn’t help when a low grow left his throat. He always used condom for his one night stands, he doesn’t want to catch anything nasty, but when he had partners for a few months, he came in their cunts as many times as he could. Not just because it felt good for him, but because he knew it drove women wild too. What a fucking idiot your ex is.

\- “Yes, men can fake orgasms too. With condom it’s easier, cause our partner can’t see if we really finished, we just pull it off and throw it away.”

\- “Does that mean that you faked it before too?”

\- Sam hesitated before answering, but you were honest with him, so you deserved the same: “Yes.”

\- “Why?” - you asked immediately, leaning closer to the screen, eyes wide as you waited for his answer.

\- Sam sighed and shook his head.

\- “Babydoll, I don’t think you should think about silly things like that…

\- "Why Sam?” - you asked again, but it sounded more of a demand now.

\- “Because it wasn’t good with them, and I wanted it to be over.”

\- His answer was honest and he wanted to kick himself for it as he watched as your eyes filled up with tears.

\- “I see. Thank you.” - you gave him a weak smile and ended the call.

Sam cursed and hit his forehead with the heel of his plam, and called you back, but you canceled it. He tried again, but when you denied him again, he started writing in the chat section.

\- You were sobbing miserably at Sam’s answer. So basically you were shitty in bed, that’s why your ex was fucking with someone else, but he also gave you ‘pity’ fucks, so you wouldn’t feel bad. Wow, you really shouldn’t have asked. You looked up when you heard as a message came in.

\- “Y/N, just because that happened, doesn’t mean sex with you is not good. There could be various reasons why he did it, I bet that for that little fucker sex only consisted of a single penetration until his little dick was satisfied, but when he could see that you never really enjoyed it, he started feeling bad and guilty, until he found an unexperienced girl who was happy with that poor perfomance and boosted his ego. Please call me back?”

\- You frowned at the screen as you sat up and wiped your tears. That… sounded reasonable… You hit the call button and Sam immediately answered.

\- “Baby, look me in the eye and tell me you enjoyed the sex with him.”

\- “I did… At the beggining.”

\- “Oh, did you? Had he ever gave you an orgasm that made you see stars like before you faint, made your legs shake, your toes curl, fingers desperately clenching in his back or arms or anything they could reach, because it feels like you’re having an out of body experience, but you want to stay connected to reality, because it feels so fucking good deep in your cunt? Had he ever gave you an orgasm where your pussy practically soaked his dick, fingers or mouth, making you ride out the pleasure he is prolonging on purpose, because you are just so fucking sexy when you use him as your own personal sex toy?”

\- You watched him taken aback as he talked, his eyes boring into yours through the screen, making it feel like he was right there in front of you. Every filthy thing that left his mouth hit you right in the heart and deep in your gut, making you feel so fucking sorry he wasn’t right there with you, so he can show you those things.

\- “Because if he hasn’t left you literally sobbing on the bed because the pleasure was so big you couldn’t take it, then I have news for you, he hasn’t given you a real orgasm.”

\- You gulped visibly after you cleared your throat.

\- “Well, uh, not really.“

\- Sam’s intense gaze softened a little as a smirk grew on his lips.

\- "Then he doesn’t know a first thing about how to please a woman, and it’s not surprising he wanted to find someone else, because his own girlfriend wasn’t satisfied with him.”

\- That… actually made you feel better. You cleared your throat again.

\- “Makes sense.”

\- “Got any other question about the topic, my innocent doll?”

\- Suddenly the nicknames he was always calling you made you really warm inside, but you tried to ignore it.

\- “And why did you fake it? I mean, you told me you didn’t like it, but why?”

\- Sam looked away, thinking about it.

\- “I think there are people who not really click together. I mostly have one night stands, which means if I see an attractive woman, I take her to bed. But sometimes attraction is not enough. It doesn’t matter how hot she is, if she screams like I am about to murder her.”

\- You chuckled at that and Sam smiled.

\- “On the other hand there are guys who are into that, so I think a lot of depends on how the two of you work together.”

\- “That’s a nice way of putting it, I like that.” - you hummed then grinned widely. - “So you don’t like it when she screams?”

\- Sam laughed, then shook his head.

\- “Oh no, I like it, believe me, but there is a difference between screaming and screaming, trust me.”

\- You laughed again, and shook your head, not believeing that you were actually talking about things like this with a man like Sam.

\- “Have you ever thought about settling down?”

\- Sam looked surprised at first, then he lifted one of his brows and sent you his sexy half smirk.

\- “Why? You want to tame me?”

\- You felt your cheeks grew hot, and your eyes roamed his muscled chest which was above his blanket. Then you played it off with a roll of your eyes.

\- “No, I’m just asking because you said there were a few times you had to fake it because it wasn’t good. So why not settle down with someone you click with?”

\- “A relationship needs more than just clicking. But it’s a good start. I just don’t have time for that.”

\- “You don’t have time for that, or you don’t want to make time for that?”

\- “You want me to make time for you?” - he accoused you again with a grin.

\- You decided to play along: “I’m just over a relationship, it’s not fair to ask a lady a question like that.”

\- “I could make you forget about him real fast.” - he answered, his voice droppoing an octave as he dragged the word “real” out long.

\- “Well, that wouldn’t be hard.” - you rolled your eyes.

\- Sam laughed out loud and put his hand in front of his mouth, afraid that he might wake Victor up, who was in the other room, sleeping.

\- You smiled at that, you thought that Sam had a nice voice and you loved when he laughed, it was a pleasant sound to your ears.

\- “Sorry I woke you up with my stupid question.” - you murmured as you started picking your nails.

\- “It wasn’t stupid.” - he replied in his low voice and he too started playing with the corner of his blanket.

\- You were both quiet for a few seconds, then Sam cleared his throat: “Can I ask you an intimate question too?”

\- You scoffed, but your eyes remained on your nails: “More intimate, than what we were talking about?”

\- “I think so.”

\- You looked up at him and nodded slowly: “Shoot.”

\- “Have you… Have you ever had an orgasm like what I was describing to you earlier? Not with him. But with anyone. Or alone.”

\- For a long time you were completely motionless, and Sam thought you’re gonna end the call again, but then you licked your lips as a sigh left your mouth.

\- Uhm, there was a guy who was good at oral, I didn’t see stars as you had put it, but it was better than what I can do with my fingers.”

\- “Without missing a beat, Sam asked another question: “How often do you masturbate?”

\- At that your eyes widened, and you gasped: “Sam, oh my god!” 

\- “I’m serious, doll, orgasm is a perfect stress reliever, it also boosts your confidence, doesn’t matter if you achieve it alone or with someone else, if you have orgasms often, you became way more relaxed and content. It’s a natural painkiller too, if you have cramps wherever in your body, then a bigger orgasm like the one I’ve described before, not only gonna make your muscles clench in your vagina and abdomen, but in your entire body. So it’s a good workout for your muscles, but during orgasm your brain also releases a burst of oxytocin which is a hormone that controls your muscles.”

\- You looked at Sam with a weird face: “What, are you an expert now?”

\- Sam chuckled and winked: “You can say that. But I’m 42, I often have pain in my lower back, and I’ve noticed if I have sex or masturbate more often, then I barely feel it, so I looked it up.”

\- “Oh yeah? So how many times do you masturbate?” - you asked annoyed.

\- “Every day.” - Sam replied without any shame. - “Sometimes twice. If I don’t have someone to help me out.”

\- Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped: “Every day? How can you be so horny?!”

\- Sam laughed again, with that deep and rich sound again: “I have a high sex drive. Almost every morning I have a hard-on, except if I’m really exhausted before sleep. And usually at the evening I either go to a bar to get a woman, or I masturbate before I fell asleep.”

\- “How many times do you have sex in a week?”

\- “Depends. Right now I’m single (he wiggled his eyebrows at you when he said that), so once or twice a week, but when I was in a relationship, it was usually 4-5 times a week. Depends on the partner too, there was a girlfriend of mine who had the same sex drive as me, so we did it every day, twice.”

\- “What?!” - you asked in a high pitched tone. - “Ouch.”

\- Sam laughed again when he saw you reach down between your legs with a horrified face.

\- “I only do it like once or twice a week.”

\- “There’s nothing wrong with that, your sex drive is not that high, but you should watch porn more.”

\- You made a face again and Sam smirked.

\- “Oh, don’t try and tell me you don’t watch porn, everybody does.”

\- “I… didn’t say I don’t watch it, but… if I’m not in the mood, then what’s the point?”

\- “Uh… to get you in the mood.”

\- You rolled your eyes: “As you said, I don’t have a high sex drive, so it’s not like sex is always on my mind.”

\- “What if I tell you it’s not on your mind, because you haven’t had a really good orgasm yet?”

\- “I have a good orgasm when I touch myself, thank you very much.”

\- “Well, orgasms are good even if they’re bad, I was talking about a rrreeeaaalllyyy good one.” - Sam said with a smirk. - “Do you finger yourself while you’re stroking your clit?”

\- “Samuel! - you shrieked as you buried your face in your hands, making Sam to snap his tongue.

\- “Baby, I’m serious, if you stimulate your G-spot while you’re massaging your clit, you can have a wonderful orgasm.”

\- “Yeah, right.” - you threw your hands in the air and looked somewhere above the camera, anywhere just at Sam.

\- “Babydoll.” - Sam narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

\- “Hmm?”

\- “You know where the G-spot is, right?”

\- After a few minutes of silence, you looked straight at him with a glare: “Well, do you?!”

\- “Yes I do, and I stimulate the shit out of that fucker, much to my partners’ delight.”

\- “Well, good for them, good night Sam.” 

\- “It’s not far from your hole, on the front wall of your honey pot, you can reach it with your fingers!” 

\- This was the last thing you’ve heard as you closed your laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

\- After you ended the videocall with Sam, you started fanning yourself. Jesus, you knew he was confident, especially when it came to sex, but you would never have guessed that he was this filthy.

\- And you would never have guessed that it would turn you on.

\- So of course you couldn’t fall asleep, but now it wasn’t because of your ex, but because of Sam.

\- His last words to you couldn’t leave your head, and your thoughts became especially spicy when his description of an orgasm (a really good one as he had put it) mixed in with them.

\- So yeah, there you were, opening up a pornsite and searched for a video which helped you get in the mood.

\- As you watched the couple on the screen, you found yourself imagining that it was Sam pounding into you, and girl, you became wetter at that thought in a second. Wetter than when you were doing it with your ex.

\- As you were playing with your clit, you opened your legs more and pushed a finger inside, but you were so turned on, that you cummed before you could find that magical spot.

\- Not that this orgasm wasn’t good, actually a small whimper left your lips when it happened, but you were a little disappointed you couldn’t have the chance to experience that kind Sam was talking about.

\- For about three days you haven’t heard about Sam and Sully, but then you recieved an e-mail from the older one that they needed help with an ancient map, which he scanned over to you.

\- It took a few hours but you managed to figure out what the symbols on it meant.

\- When you were working on a project like this, you usually disconnect yourself from the outside world and when you opened up your videochat app, you saw a message from Sam to call him when you’re available.

\- First you were nibbling on your lower lip awkwardly, what if he’s gonna bring up the subject you were speaking about the last time?

\- Then you decided that because he didn’t call you for three days, he probably didn’t even remember, and maybe he even screwed a woman in the meantime.

\- So you decided to press call, and soon Sam answered. Your heart ached a little when you saw a scar on his left eyebrow, with a thin white band aid, but you smiled at him.

\- “Hey there, baby.” - you saw as his gaze warmed at the sight of you, and his stupid obsession with calling you every nickname he can think of, made you feel as a thousand butterflies were in your stomach.

\- “Hey, Sam. You wanted me to call.”

\- “Yeah, wanted to ask, if you have found it.”

\- “Yes, I just sent the dechipered version to Sully a minute ago.” - you replied, thinking that he was talking about the map, and you took a long awaited sip of your tea which you were waiting for a while now to cool a little.

\- “You’re so cute. I’m talking about your G-spot, doll.” - Sam started to laugh as you choked on the tea and spat it back in the mug.

\- You coughed and hit your chest a few times, then put down your mug and glared at him.

\- “So, I see someone beat you up again.” - you decided to make fun of him too.

\- “Oh, this?” - he pointed to his eyebrow. - “He was lucky he had the chance to strike first. Sadly, he doesn’t have the chance to tell the tale.” - he replied casually, but he saw as your eyes widened when you realized what he meant.

\- Now, you knew that usually they were on a treasure hunt where other people are after the same goal as them, but it was still unbelievable sometimes when you realized, you were working with people who killed others.

\- “Yay?” - you exclaimed with a nervous smile, making Sam chuckle.

\- “Don’t worry, we’re fine.” - Sam calmed you, then you saw him drink something too. - “And stop avoiding the question.”

\- You looked down embarassed, but after a few seconds of hesitating, you decided again that the best defense is an offense: “Why, you don’t have anything better to think about than me touching myself?” - you asked, trying to sound annoyed.

\- Sam licked his lips, and a huge smirk appeared on his face: “As a matter of fact, no, and the image helped me out greatly during the nights in the last three days.” - he winked.

\- You gasped, but felt as you became incredibly warm inside. This fucking handsome piece of shit.

\- “You’re such a perv.”

\- Sam laughed again, with his deep and rich laugh, and you could saw as his eyes sparkled from joy, it was visible even through the camera. After a few seconds he slowly calmed down and tilted his head.

\- “But seriously, sweetheart. I wanna know if you take care of yourself.”

\- It was still weird that you two were talking about this, and you felt so embarrassed. Deep inside it excited you that he was concerned, but on the other hand he was an experienced man, and right now it felt like you were just an inexperienced loser, who can’t even make herself feel ‘really good’ as he had put it.

\- You put your palms on either side of your cheek, trying to cool your face down.

\- “Sam, first of all it’s none of your business. Second… There’s no second, it’s none of your business.” - you said, not looking in his eyes.

\- Sam frowned a little, seeing that you became very nervous, and he let out a disappointed sigh: “You’re right, baby, I’m sorry if I made you upset.” - he apologized, and when you nodded, he cleared his throat and tried not to think about you as your hands were between your legs. - “So, uh… Did anything interesting happen in the past few days?”

\- You let your hands fall down from your cheeks and you finally looked at him, glad that he had changed the subject.

\- The two of you talked for a long time, just like before 'the topic’ came up, but when Sam talked, you found yourself imagining that other words were coming out of his mouth, and in a different situation too.

\- You fanned yourself, trying to concentrate on the story Sam was saying, but your mind betrayed you, as images of him and you doing a totally different thing invaded your mind second after second, and your body betrayed you too: you were wet.

\- Sam saw you were fanning yourself and that you were having a hard time concentrating: “Are you okay?”

\- “Yeah, it’s just really hot in my room, and I also realized I forgot to finish something for my boss, do you mind if I go? I call you back in the evening?”

\- Sam bit his lip and nodded slowly. He hoped he was not boring you, you always listened to him with curious and excited eyes, but now you just looked impatient, like you wished you were doing something else than talk to him: “Okay, sweetheart, see you later.”

\- “Bye!” - you answered pretty breathlessly, and with a shaking hand you closed the window of the chat.

\- You were so turned on, you didn’t need porn to help you.

\- Most of the time you were on your bed sitting with crossed legs when you talked with Sam, and now wasn’t an expection, so you pushed your laptop a little further on the bed while you laid on your back, and pushed your pants and panties down. You reached down with one of your hands between your legs, and started slowly massaging your clit.

\- A small, content sigh escaped your lips, and as you were getting yourself more and more into it, you bit your lip as you imagined Sam’s head was between your legs, and a small smile appeared on your lips.

\- You imagined as he pushed a finger into you, so you did the same, a small moan leaving your lungs. You fingered yourself, trying to find the spot where Sam had told you, but after a few minutes, you became impatient and you frowned, a frustrated grunt leaving your lungs.

\- “Pull your legs more back.”

\- Your eyes widened when you heard Sam’s voice, and with a shriek you sat up and looked around in your room trying to figure out where the hell it came from, meanwhile you grabbed a pillow to cover yourself.

\- “What I think happened is that instead of closing the window to our video call, you just minimized it.”

\- You turned to your laptop in horror and saw that it was indeed minimized and when you clicked on it, yep, Sam was there, but you never saw that look in his eyes before.

\- “And let me tell you babygirl, I’ve never been happier in my whole life.” - before you could say anything, he spoke again, voice low and husky, sligthly out of breath. - “Now, why don’t you lay back again and let me help you continue.”

\- Earlier, when you said goodbye to Sam, he sighed in disappointment, but then he tilted his head and frowned when he saw that when you leaned forward to hang up, the video has not ended. He watched curiously as you pushed the laptop further from you, and it slightly turned so he couldn’t see you. But he heard you moving on the bed, and suddenly your form appeared on the screen again. He only saw you from the side and only from your waist up, but when he saw as you reached down, he knew exactly what you were up to.

\- And damn, what a sight that was, even if he couldn’t see much of the action. Your quiet sighs and moans were turning him on in no time, and he felt himself getting hader and hader with each passing second.

\- He bit back a growl, and put his laptop beside him so he can push down his boxers and grab his dick, not taking his eyes off from you.

\- Just when he was getting more into it, he heard your frustrated whines, and he instantly knew what was your problem, so he decided to help you.

\- You looked terrified when you realized he had watched you, but he didn’t have time for that shit now. He wanted to see you pleasuring yourself and wanted to see you as you reach your orgasm. He bet your face were fucking beautiful when you were having an orgasm.

\- Your mind screamed ‘RUN’ when you saw Sam on your laptop screen, this was fucking embarrassing, but you also noticed that he put his laptop next to him too, and from the slow up and down motion which his right forearm was doing you realized that he was touching himself too.

\- He got turned on while watching you. Jesus.

\- “Sam, I’m…”

-” Lay. The fuck. Down.” - he growled.

\- Okay, that sound was fucking sexy and with that look he gave you it was just too much.

\- “Jeez, who’s bossy now?” - you asked him, trying to smuggle some humor in the situation, but you laid down on your back, and you watched yourself on the small window on the screen to make sure he doesn’t see more than what you were comfortable with.

\- Sam smirked at your remark, and watched as you laid down in the same position you were previously in: “Good girl.” - he saw as you flashed him a shy smile and it drove him mad. The things he would to you if he was there… He was sure you wouldn’t feel shy after he was done with you, but shamelessly beg for more. - “So tell me what you were thinking about that made you so wet, you had to ditch me and touch yourself?” - he asked, still moving his hand up and down on his dick, slowly.

\- You moaned and turned your head to the ceiling, closing your eyes as you quickly reached down between your legs again.

\- ”Slowly now.” - Sam warned you, and you bit your lip, slowing your movements.

\- “I was thinking about you.” - you answered as you turned your face back to him, eyes filled with passion.

\- Sam’s heart skipped a beat at that revelation and he couldn’t get enough of that look you were giving him. A deep moan left his lungs, and you cursed at the sound opening your legs more, your fingers working on your clit firmer.

\- “Glad to hear that, babydoll. Now why don’t you pull your legs back a little more, that way you can reach inside more.”

\- You did as you were told and you reached down with your other hand.

\- “Tease first. Imagine I’m the one doing it to you. Slowly playing with your clit while I’m circling a finger around your hole.”

\- “If you were here now would you? Or would you just fuck me so hard, I could only moan your name?” - you asked back. You were fucking turned on, you wanted your release. 

\- Sam threw his head back and growled at the image, his hips bucking up into his hand impatiently: “Shit, girl, you’re fucking naughty.”

\- “Am I?” - you weren’t really good with words, especially in situations like this, so you did another thing to turn him on more.

\- Sam looked back at you and saw as you reached forward to your laptop and moved it a little, so now he can see your whole body from the side. Your bent leg was hiding your pussy, but you were fucking sexy and he started jerking himself off faster as he groaned, watching as you played with yourself. Your shyness from earlier was nowhere to be seen now.

\- “Fuck, okay, reach inside with your finger and start poking the front wall of your pussy. Not hard, just gently. Slowly stroke your way around and you’ll find it.”

\- “How will I know if I’ve found it?” - you asked in a quiet moan.

\- Sam smirked: “Thrust me, you will.” - he continued watching you, not really believing that this was actually happening. - “Baby, you have no idea how sexy you look. I’d kiss your body all over, your mouth, your neck, your chest, your boobs, your stomach, your thighs… Fuck, I would nibble on your inner thighs, until you beg me to eat your pussy.”

\- He listened to your moans and watched as you slowly rocked yourself on the bed, with both hands between your legs.

\- “I’d let you ride that sweet pussy all over my mouth and face, while I’m fucking you with my fingers.”

\- “Shit, Sam, you’re killing me.” - you whined at his dirty talk and suddely you let out a high pitched cry: “Fuck!”

\- “Good job, baby, you’ve found it, now stroke it in rhythm with your clit and you’ll come for daddy in no time.” - Sam groaned as he was brutally abusing his dick now, while he was watching you fuck yourself imagining he was pounding into you. He wished he could cum on those pretty thighs of yours. Or better, in your hot pussy.

\- “Yes, fuck me, fuck me just like that…” - it felt like your voice was directly connected to his dick, because he swore those words sent him off like nothing in a really long time.

\- He moaned and groaned through his orgasm, which forced his eyes close, but he fought to open them to watch as your hips were wildly rocking into your hands, your face turned towards the camera, deep moans were leaving your beautiful lips then suddenly a loud cry tore itself from your chest.

\- “Fuck yes princess, cum for me.” - Sam watched proudly as you rocked yourself through your first giant orgasm, then your limbs fall back on the bed, as you panted, your chest moving up and down in a fast rhythm. 

\- Sam grinned lazily and waited for you to come back to him.

\- You opened your eyes and gave him a tired smile.

\- “You’re welcome.” - he teased, making you laugh.

\- “You say it like you weren’t having fun too.”

\- Sam’s smile widened and he looked down at his stomach. You saw him reach down towrads the spot where his shirt was pulled up, then he lifted his hand for the camera. You saw his release shining on his fingers. - “Oh, I had fun, don’t worry.”

\- You laughed out loud, putting your hand in front of your mouth to muffle the sound.

\- “You had fun too, I suppose?” - Sam asked jokingly as he reached out for some tissue to clean himself up.

\- You bit your lip and waited for him to look at you, and when you didn’t answer him, he did. He saw as you slowly reached down again, his eyes following your hand as it disappeared between your legs again, then you lifted it up, fingers shining with your juices, and then you licked it off.

\- Sam groaned again, as he pulled his laptop in his lap again.

\- “Princess, you have to tell me where you live.”

\- Your smile widened and you moved on the bed, turning on your stomach, but you moed your leg just the right way so Sam can’t see your pussy. When you saw his eyes move, you knew he tried to sneak a peek. 

\- But he wasn’t without a reward, this way he can marvel at the beautiful curve of your ass.

\- “Oh, do I?” - you asked, biting your nail innocently.

\- Sam narrowed his eyes. You were driving him fucking crazy. And it wasn’t even a joke, like he can literally feel himself crave for you, and right after an orgasm none the less. - “That attitude and that ass are just asking for a good, hard spanking.”

\- You giggled again, your shy side starting to come to the surface, as you hid your face in you hands. - “Okay, but seriously, what’s the fun in beating an ass?” - you asked incredulously. 

\- “Oh, I can show it to you.” - Sam answered without a beat, his palms were literally tingling so he can touch those magnificent asscheeks of yours. - “But if you’re not into that, that’s not a problem either, I can give them a good ol’ massage, which I’m sure you’d love, babydoll.”

\- His voice was like honey and it did things to you. No wonder women threw themselves at his feet.

\- “You’re just being sweet on me, so I’ll give you my address.” 

\- “Would it be that bad if I was there?”

\- “No. It would be bad when you leave.” - you pouted.

\- Sam smiled and licked his lips. - “I would make sure you won’t forget me.”

\- You rolled your eyes. - “I’m sure you would. Anyway, I have to go now, this time for real.” - you added, making Sam laugh.

\- “You’re still gonna call in the evening?” - he asked, biting his lower lip.

\- “Aww, how can I say no to my favourite little boytoy?” - you winked and with that your face disappeared from his screen.

\- Sam’s jaw dropped, and a surprised laugh escaped him. He ran his hands through his hair, satisfied, trying to figure out the exact time when he started to fall for you.


	3. Chapter 3

\- You couldn’t believe what had just happened. Any of it, like did you just really masturbated with Sam? Did he really say those things? The way he said how he would touch you and kiss your body all over made you crazy. Did he mean that?

\- And you just admitted to him that you got turned on while he was talking about basic things like how his days were, what he ate, where he went… Jesus, you got it bad for him.

\- You buried your face in your hands, trying to wipe off that silly smile from your lips.

\- Oh, and this orgasm was definitely something else. You didn’t want to believe that two types of orgasms could have this much difference.

\- You smiled more widely when you remembered how he waited for your answer when he asked if you’re gonna call him again in the evening. And when he told you that you HAVE to tell him where you live.

\- While you were pleasuring yourself and Sam was dirty talking you, you wished he was there. You wished he was doing the things to you he was talking about.

\- You were sure you couldn’t get enough of him if he was there with you. You never thought you could crave for someone this bad who you’ve never met in person.

\- Is he feeling the same? You were talking a lot, several times a week. Sure sometimes you don’t hear from him for days, but when he’s finally available, he either calls you, or if you’re not online, he writes you to call him when you have the time. And when you call him back, even if it’s hours later, he’s always there.

\- At the beginning when you started talking there were evenings when you called him back and he wasn’t there. You knew where he was then, cause once he cockily told you in a morning after a missed call that he had met a “local lady, who helped him with the language”. From then, you knew where he was, if he wasn’t picking up in the evenings.

\- And that’s how you knew he was a womanizer. That handsome bastard.

\- You were happy for him, cause you knew he was in prison for an awfully lot of time, so you weren’t scolding him for fooling aroud.

\- But what made you happier that you noticed that for a long time now he was always there when you call him, even if it’s late at night where he is, and you woke him up. Which you always apologised for and he just gives you his sexy smirks, and says it’s not a problem.

\- So does that mean that he rather spends his freetime with you, even if until now it was only talking, than go have some fun with someone else? For some reason that made you giggle excitedly.

\- You wished he was there with you, but on the other hand you were working partners and you don’t want to ruin that. Wouldn’t it be awkward if you two hook up, and then when he leaves, he would act like nothing happened and maybe even ditches you, and you won’t be able to talk to him even if it’s just work related, because he would fear you’ll bring it up?

\- You knew from the amount of time you spend together online, that he consideres you his friend, and you were afraid that it would ruin your friendship too.

\- Well, you just mutually masturbated as you watched each other, imagining that you were fucking, so…

\- Phew… Right now though you were excited for the evening call.

——

\- After you ended the call, Sam couldn’t wipe the huge smile off his face for the rest of the day.

\- Sully even teased him about it, saying that he never was this giddy after a lay, and even commented about how Sam couldn’t pay attention when they were supposed to be working on the documents they have found: “This one must be really special, kid, if she managed to get inside your head like that.”

\- “Oh, she is.” - Sam answered with a stupid smile, but he also wondered what Sully would say if he knew that special someone was you.

\- Not that he would ever tell him, he liked his dick attached to his body.

\- When the evening came, Sam ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time to make sure it looked good, and changed shirts three times, before he realized that he wanted you to look at his bare chest, so he ditched the cloth altogether.

\- ‘Maybe that will get you in the mood again.’ - he thought with a smirk.

\- When his laptop rang with an incoming call, he practically jumped on the bed, laying on his side, keeping his head up with one of his hands and his smile grew when he saw your name on the screen.

\- “Hey, beautiful.” - he greeted you when he hit accept.

\- You smiled widely at him, you absolutely adored it when he called you nicknames, and the fact that you could marvel at his toned chest lifted your mood immediately.

\- “Hey, Sam.”

\- Sam’s smile softened when he took you in, you were wearing a white vest top, which showed a little bit of cleveage, but it was your eyes that caught his attention. It was a little dark in your room, and the light of your laptop screen made them shine brightly.

\- “So, uh, how was your day?” - you asked after a few seconds, because he was just staring at you with a silly face.

\- “Much better now that I saw you.”

\- “Saaaam…” - you rolled your eyes at his words, but couldn’t keep the huge smile that broke out on your face.

\- “Why, it’s true.” - he told you with a smirk.

\- He couldn’t believe how excited he felt why he waited for you to call him, and now that he finally saw you, he felt even more thrilled. It was like when he was a teenager. He chuckled at that and shook his head a little.

\- “You seem very happy. Any special reason?” - you asked him.

\- “I just told you.”

\- “Ugh, stop being like this!” - you buried your face in your hands, to hide your embarassment, and your stupid smile.

\- “Being like what?”

\- “This… sweet!”

\- “Why?”

\- “I’m just over a relationship, I’m sensitive, and you’re being total adorable, you made me cum harder than anybody without even touching me, and I’m gonna fall for your stupid ass.” - you rambled quickly and Sam started laughing.

\- “Hmm, I thought I was just your boytoy.” - he teased you.

\- He heard as the sound of an incoming text went off your phone. He saw as you reached for it, just lifitng it up to see it better, then you rolled your eyes, and put it back.

\- “Well, I like it that you can keep my head distracted.” - you turned back to him smiling.

\- “Only your head?”

\- “I think there’s a possibility that you’re addicted to sex.” - you commemted with a raised eyebrow.

\- Sam laughed again, and shook his head. - “Nah, I was just locked away for an awful lot of time, and I think I just want to catch up to lost times.” - he trailed off, as he started playing with the corner of his blanket.

\- You watched him for a few seconds, wishing you were there to hug him. - “What was the first thing you did after you got out?”

\- Sam sighed, remembering that day pretty well, when Rafe bribed him out. That asshole was the reason he was there for more than a decade. Sam became his prisoner on that day for two more years, but Rafe gave him everything he asked for as long as he was working on the Avery case.

\- “Well, the food was really shitty there, so I went to a restaurant and ordered a big steak.”

\- You laughed quietly and Sam’s eyes met yours, as he smiled too.

\- “Then I ordered three slices of raspberry cake too. I really missed eating sweet food.”

\- “Jeez, I can imagine. I have a sweet tooth too.”

\- “Hmm, thought so.”

\- “Why?” - you narrowed your eyes at that. He had seen you almost naked, so you hoped he won’t make a comment on your body.

\- “Your ass and hips have a beautiful curve.” - he said with that damn smirk, but his look was full of warmth.

\- “Nice save.” - you commented, and Sam chuckled again.

\- “Yep, saved that image nicely right here.” - he tapped his temple with his finger.

\- You couldn’t help but laugh, burying your face in your hands again. He was making you feel so giddy.

\- “Now I know, why you’re so popular with women.”

\- “Oh yeah? And why’s that?” - he asked with a smirk. He knew he was good at flirting, but he wanted to hear your reasons.

\- Your phone went off again with a notification, but after glancing at it, you’ve ignored it again.

\- “You know why. You have a big ego already, I’m not gonna boost it more.”

\- Sam laughed with your favourite laugh again, and you bit your lip, when his eyes shined with joy. You loved causing that.

\- “Do you think I’m handsome?” - he asked you.

\- Your eyes widened in surprise: “Uhm, I don’t know if you remember but just a few hours earlier I masturbated at the thought of you fucking me.”

\- It was Sam’s turn to sank his teeth in his lower lip, to try and keep the huge smile off his face: “Then it must come as a surprise when I say that there are women who don’t find me attractive.”

\- “Uhm… they’re blind or something?”

\- “Aww, doll, you’re so cute. Making me all flustered.”

\- “But seriously though… I mean…” - you trailed off, not really sure it would be a good idea to share this little secret with him.

\- “What is it, baby?” - Sam asked, eyes wandering over your frame in excited curiousity.

\- You sighed and decided that since what happened earlier, he already knew you have the hots for him, so why not tell him?

\- “So the other day we were doing an Avengers marathon with my girlfriends and… You know there are lots of attractive men in it, I mean they’re supposed to be superheroes, of course they’re hot.” - you laughed a little embarassed. - So we were talking about who is the hottest, and almost all of us came up with a different name. And I remembered when you told me about your theory, you know the “clicking”.“ - you made quote motions with your fingers.

\- Sam nodded as he was listening to you, wondering where you wanna go with that thought.

\- "So, I mean… It makes sense that there are people who don’t find you attractive, and again, there are people who will think you are attractive… But uh… like… for me… there are different kinds of attractive, you know?”

\- “I think so… There are women I find more attractive than others too.”

\- “Yeah! Everyone has a type… And let’s say mine is tall, brown haired, with hazel eyes.” - you saw as Sam grin, then you continued. - “ But there are men who are like that but for some reason I don’t find them attractive. And then a total opposite comes like a little shorter with blonde hair and blue eyes, and you go all drooly, because they have something you can’t put your finger on, but it just pulls you in.”

\- “I know what you mean, princess, I just don’t know where you wanna go with it.” - Sam chuckled, a little bit confused. You were totally adorable as you were trying to explain it, so he didn’t mind listening to your slightly nervous ramble. He could listen to you all day and he would be a happy man.

\- “Okay, so… Then there’s that rare combination when that person is your type and they have that plus, and you look at them and your mind freezes, because you find them very beautiful, and then comes that embarassing moment when they make eye contact with you, and you practically blush.”

\- Sam laughed and nodded: “It happened to me like three times, I think. And I became so nervous I couldn’t say a normal sentence, so I ended up being turned down all three times.” - Sam made a face and you laughed embarassed.

\- “Yeah…”

\- Sam tilted his head amused and smirked.

\- When you saw that he was waiting for you to continue, you licked your lips and started playing with your fingers as you came to the end of your long explanation: “So the point is… Do you remember when we first… well… met?”

\- Sam smiled brightly: “Yeah, you were so cute, waving at me and calling me Mr. Drake, then when I pointed it out, you were… all… giggles…” - Sam’s speach slowed down as his smile disappeared. His eyes widened as he watched you rubbing the back of your neck with a weird face.

\- “Yeah. I tried to look casual and all, I think it failed.”

\- Sam felt his heart start beating faster in his chest as you speak.

\- “I’m… your… rare combination?”

\- You wiped your face as you giggled, then you crossed your arms in front of your chest: “Yeah, you are… You asshole.”

\- Sam started laughing at your comment, but he was laughing because of the happiness too.

\- You rolled your eyes, while the smile was still evident on your face: “Okay, I spilled, now it’s your turn. What’s your type?”

\- Sam licked his lips and started listing you the qualities he liked about a woman’s appearance, and your heart sank after each word that left his mouth. His type was practically the total opposite of you, there were like one or two things that you had in common of what he had said.

\- Sam saw how his words affected you, and now it was his turn to get all nervous. He cleared his throat after he finished describing his type of woman, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, he continued: “But uh… as you said… there are times when you see someone who is not really your type, but they have that special something you can’t quite put your finger on, but you just… find them really attractive…”

\- You looked back at the screen, to watch his face, and when you saw that he was looking at the corner of his blanket as he was fidgeting with it, a smile started to grow on your lips, when you realized he was talking about you.

\- “That’s sweet.”

\- Sam looked up at you and smiled nervously, and you saw that he wanted to say something, but didn’t really knew how, so you waited for him.

\- Sam decided that since you went all in, he will do the same. He liked that you were completely honest with him, because that meant you trusted him, and it felt nice, and he trusted you too, but this was a different topic and he didn’t know how you will react, so it was a little scary for him to confess his thoughts and feelings of you, for you.

\- “So, uhm… when I first saw you… I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re very pretty…” - he quickly added, making you giggle.- “But, there are times when you walk on the street, you see someone and you’ll say that they’re beautiful, but as you said they’re not your type, so you just appreciate it for that moment then you go on with your day… And for me it was like that with you too. You’re pretty and cute, and I flirted with you becaue that’s just how I am, but the more we talked, the more I found myself drawn to you… So for me that special something in you is not in your looks, but literally in you.” - he stressed out the last two words, and he stopped for a moment to take in the way you were looking at him at that moment, with a shy smile and a warm look in your eyes. - “And that special something with the way you look… I mean… maybe I am a rare combination for you… but you are a special combination for me.” - he finished with a small smile.

\- He watched as your smile widened and you put one of your hands in front of your mouth to try and hide it, but your eyes told him what you really felt, and it made him smile more too.

\- Finally you laughed, and used your hands to get into a better sitting position on your bed as you looked up with a sigh: “Okay, so a few nights ago I had a dream that my biggest celebrity crush told me that they loved me and they proposed to me, and this is literally so much better.” - you said and Sam started laughing too.

\- “You know in archeologist circles I am considered a celebrity.” - he wiggled his eyebrows.

\- “Lucky me.” - you giggled as you touched your forehead with the back of your head and sighed dreamily.

\- For a few seconds there was a comfortable silence between you two as you silently took in what just happened, with silly smiles on your faces, then your phone went off with a notification again.

\- Sam saw how your face fell again as you looked at it, and he sighed, his mood dropping in an instant: “What does he want?”

\- “Who?” - you asked as you looked back at him with a frown.

\- “Baby, it’s painfully obvious that it’s your ex. And I have two questions: what does he want, and the other, which is more important: why haven’t you blocked him already?”

\- You sighed, and you grabbed your phone tossing it on your nightstand, then you looked at Sam with a playful look as you bit your lower lip: “Remember when I told you that I like it when you distract my head?”

\- Sam wasn’t particularly happy that you ignored his questions, but he couldn’t help the excitement that filled his body at your expression and your words: “Oh? And how do I do that again?” - he asked, looking up toward the ceiling with furrowed brows, like he was thinking about it, but you saw as one corner of his mouth was curling upwards.

\- You beamed into the camera and Sam looked back at you as you pushed your laptop further on the bed again. First your laid on your stomach as it was in font of you, then you rolled onto your back, as you watched yourself in the small window of the chat, positioning yourself so Sam could see your whole body from your face (which was closest to the camera) down until your toes (which were the furthest). In this position he had the most perfect view of your cleavage, and you looked at him with slowly blinking every few seconds, and swaying your legs by playfully moving your knees apart then make them touch again, while your feet stayed flat on the bed. And as you used one of your hands to slowly trace the skin of your chest with your fingers where your white vest top hugged your breast, Sam’s eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, wishing again that he was there to kiss every inch of your body.

\- “You’re beautiful.” - you heard him say, and you saw him move too. He sat up and laid back aganst the headboard, and he put his laptop on his thighs. You noticed he had put it a little further and you could see by the move of his shoulders and the expression on his face that he just freed his now probably half-hard erection, but he angled the camera that you couldn’t see it.

\- You smiled, but tried to make a pouty face: “But not strikingly beautiful, as you had put it.”

\- You saw as a smile grew on his face: “I’m gonna tell you a secret babygirl, and you listen to me well. I’m not a teenager anymore, so it’s not like if I see a strikingly beautiful woman I instantly grow hard. And even with a strikingly beautiful one, if after a few minutes of flirting I don’t feel that clicking we were talkig about, I make up an excuse and ditch them. And even with a strikingly beautiful one if that cliking breaks during sex, because she acts in a kind of way I don’t like, I fake an orgasm. And you, little one, just because you didn’t strike me when I first saw you, doesn’t mean you don’t strike me now, or everytime I get to see you when we call each other. And to top it off, you’re practically the only woman who can make me melt with just a bat of your eyelashes, and you’re the only woman who can also do the complete opposite: make me go hard in a second just because the way you look at me.”

\- You beamed at him through the camera and he saw as you pulled your legs up to pull down your shorts and panties. Sam could see the side of your bare right hip, and a little bit of your mound, and he licked his lips, when a growl slipped through them, and he started to stroke his erection.

\- “Would you fuck me if I asked you?” - you asked in a needy voice, making his stomach and dick twitch in excitement. Your hands started to massage your breasts, while you continued to move your legs like before.

\- “Depends.” - Sam lied. He would bury his dick in you before you could finish the sentence, but for the sake of staying playful, he acted along. It was way too much fun fo him too.

\- “Depends on what?” - you breathed.

\- “On how nice you’d ask.”

\- Sam took in a sharp breath when he saw you push your thighs together tightly and you moaned as a shudder ran through you at his words, your eyes closing in pleasure.

\- “Baby, I can’t believe how responsive you are only to my voice. Such a good girl. Why don’t you reach between your legs and stroke that pussy for me? Gonna make you feel so good as I tell you what I’d to you if I was there.”

\- You reached down and you gasped when you felt how wet you were already. You seriously couldn’t believe that it only took a few words for him to make you so turned on.

\- “Fuck Sam, I’m so fucking wet already.”

\- “Show me.”

\- You reached your hand towads the camera and Sam licked his lips again, when he saw how your fingers shined with your juices. He wished he could lick them off.

\- “Babydoll, I don’t want to brag, but if you’re this wet just because I’m talking to you, I’m pretty sure if I was there I could make you cum in less than a minute.”

\- “Believe me when I say you totally could. Your voice is so sexy.” - you started stroking yourself faster. 

\- Sam saw that, but he didn’t stop you, because he felt this burning need to go faster too. So he did.

\- “Only my voice?”

\- “Not just that. You’re whole being, God, if you were here…” - you trailed off in a whine, as you closed your eyes again, seemingly lost in a personal fantasy. Sam wanted to know what it involved, as he watched you buck up your hips into your hand.

\- “What would you do if I was there, babygirl?”

\- “I would ride the everloving fuck out of you.”

\- Despite being turned on like hell, Sam let out a surprised laugh. - “I know I told you I’m not a teenager, but damn, you make me feel like one.”

\- You smiled as you looked at him, with your back arching, and he could see your nipples through the thin fabric of your top. He could also see as the pleasure took over your features, and he urged you on.

\- “Come on, baby, you’re so beautiful and so so good for daddy, use your other hand and push those pretty fingers inside that warm pussy. Stroke yourself like I taught you. Yeah, just like that, fuck, princess, I can literally feel you on my dick, moving so good, riding me just how I like it. I’d grab your hips and fuck you so hard while you’re grinding down on my cock, you’d love it.”

\- “Fuck, Saaaam!” - your whine turned into a cry of absolute pleasue as you reached your orgasm and Sam watched you with a smile as you let yourself go limp on the bed with a satisfied sigh.

\- He couldn’t see your face, only the top of your head, because you curled yourself into a ball on your side, but after a few seconds, you rolled on your stomach and smiled into the camera with tired but satisfied eyes.

\- You could see that he was still stroking himself, but slower than before, and you frowned, making Sam grin widely.

\- “Baby, you should be happy that I didn’t cum yet, you were gone within like two minutes. Sorry, but I can last longer than that.”

\- You giggled and looked aside for a second, before you gathered the courage to ask him: “Can I see it?”

\- Sam’s eyes widened for a second, then a smile replaced his surprised features: “See what, babygirl?”

\- You rolled your eyes, but laughed: “Your dick.”

\- Sam reached out with his hand which was not around his cock, and he adjusted the laptop so the camera was showing his erection too.

\- Your eyes widened slightly, he wasn’t enormous, but he was big for sure. It was long and it was thick too, and you could see some veins along it, as he was stroking it slowly.

\- “How do you like it?” - Sam asked. He wasn’t afraid of your reaction, all of his previous partners were satisfied of what they’ve seen when he pushed down his boxers. But he still wanted to know what you thought of it.

\- “Looks delicious, daddy.”

\- A huge smirk grew on Sam’s face and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in.

\- “Does it? Why don’t you tell me how you would taste it?” - he asked as he looked back at you.


	4. Chapter 4

\- You helped Sam to get off too, telling him how much you would like to please him, how you want to taste him, and feel him inside you, which much to your satisfaction sent him over the edge sooner than he liked, but you reassured him with a smile, that it didn't matter because he still lasted way longer than you.

\- Then you complimented him on how good he looked when he came, and you could see behind that smug smile he gave you in response that your words made him flustered too.

\- After that you talked a little more until you told him you wanna go, because you were hungry, but it seemed like he wasn't ready to let you go yet. He told you that he became hungry too because of what you did to him, and he came up with an idea that you should eat together.

\- You found it really sweet that he wanted to spend so much time with you, so you eagerly nodded and soon you were having late night dinner together, talking about the usual stuff you always do, spiced with some flirting.

\- What surprised you the most, but you still found it endearing, when during telling him a story that happend to you and your girlfriends, he layed down on his bed properly, nuzzling his face in the pillow (still facing the camera), and he covered himself with the blanket while he closed his eyes.

\- You smiled sweetly, but still teased him, cause that's how you always are with each other: "Excuse me, am I boring you?"

\- Sam smiled, but his eyes remained close: "Not at all, I'm just really tired and I like your voice, it's soothing."

\- You bit the inside of your cheek to keep the stupid smile from your face, even though he can't see it. You laid down too, and continued talking in a hushed tone and when you felt it was hard for you too to keep your eyes open, you wished the already sleeping man a good night and you fell asleep too.

\- Later, Sam woke up to the laptop's screen bright light. When he checked the time he saw that he was asleep for about an hour, but the video call was still on. He smiled when he saw your sleeping form: you were laying on your stomach, your right arm was under your head, and your lips were a little parted. He could also hear the deep breaths you were taking in and out, and he found himself reaching out, caressing the screen where your face was.

\- "I wish you'd just tell me where you are." - he whispered.

\- He longed for you. He never felt this way about anybody, his attraction to others were always mostly physical, and usually he always got who he wanted, and even if he didn't, he found someone else to satisfy his carnal needs.

\- With you it was different, but it didn't scare him. He had girlfriends in the past, so having a steady partner next to him didn't sound alien to him, although neither of those relationships lasted for too long. The ‘clicking’ was there inside and outside the bedroom, but he always felt something missing from it. After a few months Sam always realized that each of his girlfriends were with him mostly because of the good sex, the little gifts he gave them, the expensive restaurants he took them to... It always felt like the soul was missing from all of those relationships and it always felt like he was the only one giving, the only thing he ever recieved from all of them was sex. Not that it was a bad thing, but he could recieve sex from women whom he wasn’t in a relationship with too, so it made the whole thing pointless for him.

\- Sam let his fingers wander where your hair was, and he really wished he was there right now. He wanted to feel your hair between his fingers, your chest rising and falling against his side, and your breath agaist his neck as you were sleeping soundly in his arms.

\- He longed for you and not just sexually.

\- He knew it was more and he wished you felt it too.

\- He remembered that your ex texted you about three times while you were talking, and he was afraid that you'll go back to him.

\- But you were smarter than that right? He had betrayed you, you shouldn't give him the chance to do it again.

\- With a sigh, Sam put his head back to the pillow and continued staring at you, while he imagined different scenarios on how your first time seeing each other in real life would be like, until finally, he fell asleep again.

\-----

\- The next morning you woke up with a giant yawn, and as you streched, you hit your hand against the laptop. You turned your head to the now black screen and you smiled to yourself when you remembered back to last night.

\- You started it up, and as it loaded, you did your morning rutines, then sat on your bed. When you logged in your videochat app, you saw a message from Sam, wishing you a good morning and informing you that he was on a meeting with his and Sully's client, so he will be only available in the afternoon. And there was also a comment from him saying how cute you look while you're asleep with the heart eyes emoji and the winking one, which made you giggle like a teenage girl.

\- Ugh... you wanted Sam there with you... You wished he was there with you, but you were afraid of the consequences. Because you not only wanted him psychically, but emotionally too. He was experienced and confident, and you would feel good next to a man like that. To boost your ego when you needed it, to hug you, to hold you, to tell you everything's gonna be fine.

\- And if he doesn't want the same, only the sex part, eventually it would hurt you. Maybe not like when the break-up with your ex did, you were with him for a long time, but it felt nice that Sam was acting like he cared about you, and you wanted it to last as long as possible.

\- You never had a no string attached realtionship with anyone either, and you doubted it could be like that with Sam, you already felt more for him than a friend should.

\- "I hate that handsome asshole." - you shook your head with an eyeroll, but you were smiling.

\- You reached for your phone, to check if anyone had messaged you, but in the meantime you wondered about the what ifs.

\- What if he meets a woman in person he falls for? Maybe you should tell him your address, so he can teach you where it feels good in your body, before you lose that chance.

\- The thought made your eyes roll back in your head and you pushed your thighs together.

\- You didn't want to sound like a sexually repressed victorian servant, but you wanted to be fucked good. You needed to be fucked good. At least once in your life. You wanted to experience that orgasm Sam described you, and by the things he was telling you while you were touching yourself, you had no doubt he would fucking destroy your body.

\- "Aaand, you're wet again. Nice job, Y/N."

\- Fuck it, you've tossed your phone to the side and reached in your pants.

\- About 5 minutes later you were laying in a post-orgasm bliss on your bed, thanking Sam in your head, for helping you find that spot inside you that felt so good while you touched it.

\- Fuck, you wanted him to touch it.

\- With flushed cheeks and a nervous lip-biting, you rolled on your stomach and your fingers howered over the keyboard as you told yourself that it's a good idea, you were friends, he will help you and after he's gone, he's gonna be casual about it, and maybe even a little more smug. He's not the type to just ditch a friend because he had sex with them... At least you hoped so.

\- Just as you were about to type your address down for him, your phone started to ring. 

\- You jumped a little at the unexpected sound and an uncomfortable feeling settled in your chest, when you saw who it was. You never really talked since you told him to go fuck himself, when you caught him with that bitch, but he was sending you a lot of messages, and you thought that if maybe you talked, he would finally leave you alone, and if not, you can still block him, like Sam suggested. So with a sigh, you hit accept and asked what he wanted in a cold tone.

\-----

\- In the afternoon, when Sam and Sully got back in their hotel suite, the younger man went straight to his room. He couldn’t wait to get back, he found himself restless and thinking about you the whole time during the meeting.

\- When he sat down and checked his video app, with an excited smile, he frowned when he saw that you haven’t replied to his message. He saw that you’ve read it in the morning, but you haven’t replied and you weren’t available since then.

\- He cleared his throat and quickly wrote to you to call him when you have time, and he decided he will order some food until then.

\- It was while he was eating, when he remembered something and realized where you could be. The forkful of food stopped midway in front of his open mouth, and his eyes widened, while his heart skipped a beat at that thought.

\- Your ex was messaging you the other day.

\- What if you’ve answered?

\- What if you were with him now?

\- Suddenly Sam’s appetite was gone, and it was replaced with a nauseous feeling. He pushed his plate away, stood up fom the table and checked the app again, but there was still no sign of you. He let out a frustrated sigh, and his thoughts were racing a mile per minute, as he was trying to figure out what he should do.

\- He paced back and forth in the suite, trying to come up with a speech, so he could talk some sence to you, and make you realize that that guy don’t deserve you.

\- He deserved you. He was alone in the prsion and even now that he was free he was still alone. Even in his relationships he was alone. That’s not fair. He deserved that feeling he felt when he was talking with you, he deserved that feeling he felt when he touched himself to the tought of you touching him.

\- His eyes fell on Sully’s room. He was out somewhere, and won’t be back for awhile. His door was open, and Sam felt himself be pulled towards it. He frowned not understanding why he was walking there, but when he was inside he found himself looking around. Like he was searching for something. His subconscious was trying to tell him something he just didn’t know what yet, but he always trusted his guts and it wasn’t an exception.

\- His eyes fell on a small brown notebook on the table, similar to the one he and his brother had too. He picked it up and opened it. As he started to turn the pages his eyes widened and a smile raised to his lips.

\- It was full of names of their partners, with their contacts like telephone numbers e-mail addresses and addresses.

\- “Why haven’t you thought of it sooner, you idiot?”

\- He knew your address will be there too, he remembered that Sully recieved a package from you a few weeks ago. It was before you started talking with him, but he remembered it was from you.

\- He was turning the pages fast, searching for your name, and when he found it, it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He took in a deep breath and let it all out as his eyes took in the numbers and letters that belonged to you, while he was smiling.

\- He took a picture of it with his phone, and put the notebook back to its place on the table and he hurried to his own room.

\- With slightly trembling hands he started to write a message to you, that he knows where you are and if you want him too, the first thing he will do is fly over to you after this job was over.

\- Suddenly he stopped writing, and his eyes run over that particular 5 words. ‘If you want him to’.

\- When he asked you to tell him where you lived, you didn’t tell him. Maybe you were afraid that he only want to use you? That thought made his heart ache, and he slowly deleted the message he started typing earlier.

\- He had to find a way to convince you that you meant more for him than that. But what if you didn’t think of him as more? You told him you were more sensitive now, after what happened with your ex. What if he was really just a distraction for you? That was the word you used. You said that you liked that he could distract your head. 

\- But you were talking almost non-stop, and not just about sex. You were talking like you had known each other for years and Sam loved that familiarity between you two.

\- Sam leaned back in his chair, bouncing his right leg anxiously, while he wiped his hand down his face, then back again, pushing his fingers through his hair. What should he do now?

\-----

\- It was around 9 pm when you finally arrived home. You took a much a needed shower and you ate a sandwich, then you climbed in your bed and checked if Sam had written you.

\- There was a message from him to call him when you have time, and you didn’t know if it was a good idea. He’s not gonna like when he finds out where you were.

\- You decided to call him anyway, you wanted to see him and hear his voice.

\- Almost immediately he answered, and you gave him a small, tired smile: “Hey.”

\- “Hey.” - Sam answered softly, and his concern only grew when he saw you: “You look exhausted.”

\- “I am exhausted.” - you sighed, rubbing your face.

\- “What happened?”

\- For a long time you were just looking at Sam, and he patiently waited for you to answer. He was just glad he can finally see you.

\- And he was also afraid of your answer. And the long silence told him, that he’s not gonna like it.

\- “My ex happened.”

\- You saw as Sam looked down, then he took in a long, deep breath.

\- “You were with him the whole day?” - Sam couldn’t keep out the bitterness of his voice, but he was actually proud of himself, because he didn’t snap at you.

\- You saw how your words affected him, and you wondered if telling him was a good idea. Well, it was out now.

\- “Not the whole day. He called me in the morning. He told me he wanted to talk, and since he was bombing me with messages ever since the... uh, incident, I figured maybe it would be a good idea, and both of us can go on with their lives.”

-Sam chuckled dryly: “Huh, incident... That’s cute. It’s not like he had made a conscious choice to fuck someone else while he was with you.” - he said mockingly.

\- You put your fingers on your temples and started massaging them, while you closed your eyes. After you talked with your ex, you’ve met with your girlfriends to talk it through and they’ve said the same thing. It still hurt like a motherfucker.

\- “I know what he did, I don’t need that shit thrown in my face every 5 minutes.” - you said irritated.

\- Sam raised his eyebrows: “Oh, you don’t? Then why did you meet up with him? Because his face should be a constant reminder that he had betrayed you in the most degrading way possible!”

\- “Fuck, Sam, and how do you talk to me right now, huh?! Do you think I agreed meeting with him, because I was so fucking happy that after he cheated on me he wanted to apologize?! Every girls’ dream, right?” - you asked sarcastically, your voice loud. - “I was with him for 2 years and I loved him, okay? I wanted him to explain himself, I wanted to know why I wasn’t enough!” - you shouted, you eyes were mixed with anger and a desperate need for Sam to understand your reasons.

\- Sam’s jaw hardened. This is exatly why that fucker didn’t deserve to talk it through. You were hurting because of what he did, and in Sam’s book he didn’t even deserve to be used as a rug to wipe dogshit off your boots, let alone to talk about why he did that to you.

\- Before Sam could say anything, you continued: “He cried, okay? And you know what, the reason was exactly what you were talking about, he knew sex wasn’t the same, we both wanted more, he was just ashamed to talk about it. And before you start with your macho man talk, that how he’s just a little loser because he can’t satisfy a woman, were you born that way? When you were with the first girl who opened her legs for you, did you know what the fuck you were supposed to do? Because tell you what, I bet you couldn’t get her off...”

\- “Okay, hold on for a fucking second!” - Sam lifted his index finger angrily, to stop you. - “You know what, you’re right, I didn’t know what to do when the first time came, but you know what I did? You know who I asked to show me how I should do things? My fucking girlfriend! If I saw that she didn’t like something I thought would please her, and she was too ashamed to tell me I was doing something wrong, I asked HER! Because that’s how a relationship is supposed to work! Not running off to fuck someone else if sex is not as good as you pictured it in your head! Do you think men are fucking mind-readers? For a long time after I’ve lost my virginity, I was always nervous whenever a new woman ended up between my sheets, but do you know what you can do to make sure your partner is satisfied? You pay attention to them! Unless you don’t care if they like it or not, and guess what, your ex didn’t! He fucking faked his orgasms when he was with you, so it would be over sooner, then ran off, to fuck someone else, because he felt more confident with them, and that way sex was better for him with them too! Instead of fucking opening his mouth, and ask you: ‘do you like it’?” - Sam only realized that you were crying, when he finished his harsh rant.

\- “You’re such a fucking asshole!” - you sobbed as your face was buried in your hands, and your words came out muffled. What he said was right, but how he said it was brutal, and you swore it hurt more than what your ex did.

“Oh, I’m the asshole now? Sorry for being honest! Just let me tell you one more thing.” - Sam knew he was hurting you now, but he was fucking desperate to make you realize that your ex is the last man you should cry over. - When I was in a relationship, there were times when I didn’t see my girlfriends for weeks, because of my work, but you know what? I haven’t cheated on them! And trust me there were opportunities! When I went to a bar to drink after a hard day, almost everytime a woman approached me, but I’ve turned them down. I wouldn’t want to be cheated on, so why would I want to do that? And if I didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore, then I said that it’s over. And didn’t run off to find a reason to end it.”

\- You wiped your eyes as you were listening to him. Why did he have to be such an insensitive fuck?!

\- “Are you finished?” - you asked with puffy, red eyes.

\- Sam’s heart broke at your expression, but this was his chance to make you hate that asshole and he’s gonna use every opportunity: “Depends. Do you want to cry over him more?”

\- You chuckled humorlessly as you shook your head: “I’m not crying now because of him, but because of you.” - Sam’s hard look turned softer, and a little scared. - “You know what, you’re not better than him. You want to make yourself shine in glory light when you say that you didn’t cheat on your girlfriends? Well, congratulations to you for being a decent fucking human being! - your low voice gained more volume as you spoke. - “But you’re not better than him, and you know why? Because you’re just as much an insensitive self-centered asshole as he is! Did he care that he was hurting me when he fucked that other girl? No! Do you care now that what you’re saying to me is hurting me? No! You’re supposed to be my friend and make me feel better, and tell me that everything’s gonna be fine whatever happens, but instead you have to be a selfish prick and try to convince me that I should hate him, and choose you instead!” - you saw as your last words shocked him, and you continued: “Do you think I’m so stupid that I can’t see what you’re doing?! Sam, it was only yesterday when you admitted to me that you like me, and I like you too, and I trusted you to help me, because I am still feeling miserable, but instead of trying to help me, you shout all these awful shit in my face!” - you started crying again, and when you saw that he opened his mouth to say something, you held up your hand to stop him.

\- Fortunately, he waited for you to gulp down your sobs and tears, and when you calmed down a little, your words were softer too: “Do you even know what I wanted to say when I called you? Or were you so angry at the thought that I get back with him, that you just have to go off on me? Yes, I was with him for the majority of the day. Yes, we talked. Yes, he tried to make me go back to him. But I said no. He betrayed me once, and I couldn’t live in a relationship, where I always wonder if he was with his friends like he told me, or if he was fucking someone again. I have more self respect than to go through that again. I am fucking exhausted, and I knew you wouldn’t like it when I tell you where I was, but I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to hear your voice, and see you, because your presence brings me joy, even when I’m suffering inside. But instead of you being awesome as you always were before whenever I called you with my silly problems, now you turned into this ‘know-it-all’ asshole, and I feel worse than ever before. So thank you very much, and good night.” - you finished as another wave of tears welled up in your eyes and you shut your laptop.

\- When your face disappeared from his screen, Sam gasped for air, only realizing that he was holding his breath while you were talking. - “Fuck...” - he whispered and leaned forward, putting his elbows on the desk, and wiping his face with his hands. - “Fuck!" - he jumped up suddenly, grabbing the glass of water that was next to his laptop and throwing it across the room where it exploded with a loud shatter as it made contact with the wall. - “You fucking idiot!” - he ran his hands through his hair, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

\- You were right, he was fucking selfish. He didn’t want to lose you to that asshole and the thought only made him see red. You only called him so he can support you and make you feel good, like everytime before, but he had to be an idiot and ruin it.

\- “You fucking hurt her.” - Sam said ashamed and his heart shattered at the thought when he imagined that you were crying right now, curled into a ball on your bed because of him.

\- He had to make this right. You knew he cared about you, you have to know that he still cares about you. But what should he do now?

\- He sat down again in front of his laptop and looked at your profile pic on the video chat app. He ran his fingers through your face: “I’m so sorry, baby. I’ll make it right.” - he whispered. The only question was: how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is silly, please tell me what you think? Also it was an accident, this fic was supposed to be a smutfest :D


	5. Chapter 5

\- You knew you shouldn't have called Sam, but you thought he's just gonna call you silly again for crying over a stupid boy, then he would make you smile with his stupid flirting... oh, how wrong you were.

\- Guess he was too deep now too. The thought scared you, you haven't even met properly, and you two were falling for each other?

\- Why else would he be so upset that you went to talk with your ex?

\- On one hand you understood him. If he would say 'hey, my ex wanted to meet up with me and we spent the half day together' that would make you think that they were hooking up again, and it would hurt, because of the things that happened between you two.

\- On the other hand you two were just fooling around, right? And it didn't give him the right to go off on you like that.

\- If it was the other way around, you would have asked him how he feels about her and the whole situation and wouldn't call him an idiot for trying to figure things out.

\- You wiped your tears, and frowned at the aching feeling in your chest. Why do you still want him to be there with you?

\- He was such an asshole.

\- But before that he was also so amazing. A good listener, a funny friend, a charming man, and you could almost say that a caring boyfriend.

\- You don't know what you should do now. You missed him, but you also hated how he talked to you. Like you were just a little girl and you should do as he says.

\- It was fun when he talked to you like that "in the bedroom", but it had the complete opposite effect on you "outside it".

\- You were a grown ass adult, who can make her own choices and decisions, and if one of them bites you in the ass, then in your book it's just called experience, and a heartbreak is only one of them. Even if it hurts for a while.

\- You decided to try and go to sleep and maybe you will be able to think more clearly in the morning.

\- The next day you woke up to your doorbell ringing. You quickly checked the time and you were horrified when you saw it was already noon.

\- You sprinted to the door and were shocked when you opened it and a big bouquet of flowers greeted you. 

\- “Miss Y/N?” - the delivery guy asked.

\- “Yeah.” - you’ve answered with a confused face, but you were also marveling at the huge bouquet.

\- “This is for you.” - after you signed the papers, the guy disappeared and you stood there frozen in place.

\- “What the hell?” - you walked back to your apartment, held the beautiful white lilies to your face and smelled them. The scent made you smile, and you put them in a vase, that’s when you noticed a card among the petals.

\- “I’m sorry.” - was the only thing written on it, and you rolled your eyes.

\- Your ex just doesn’t know when to quit, does he?

\- You decided to keep the flowers, you didn’t want something so beautiful to end up in the trashcan, even if you didn’t like who sent them to you.

\- That day you held a self-care day at home, doing a face-, body- and hair-care routine, then painting your nails, and watching romantic comedies the whole day.

\- Self-care day also meant eating unhealthy, but whatever.

\- You were feeling better at the evening, but still didn’t want to log in your video chat app, you weren’t ready to face Sam. You were torn, because you wanted badly to see if he had left a message for you, but you also didn’t want to fight with him again, you were way too sensitive and you just know one wrong word would set you off.

\- The next day around noon, another doorbell alerted you to a newcomer, and if you were shocked yesterday at the sight of the big lily bouquet, then imagine your surprise when you saw another giant one made of colorful gerberas.

\- You took the flowers from the guy amused, and wondered how long your ex is gonna send you these bouquets.

\- “Poor guy, I told him we’re not gonna get back together ever again, he’s gonna go broke soon, if he keeps this up.” - you joked to the delivery guy, who chuckled.

\- “See you tomorrow.” - he winked and nodded as a goodbye

\- “Yeah, see you... Wait, WHAT?!” - you asked after him, but he was already gone. - “Huh...” - you narrowed your eyes at the bouquet, then went back to your apartment and found another vase to put it in.

\- You also found a note attached to the flowers: “I hope you can forgive me”.

\- “Yeah, bud, keep dreaming.”

\- So the next day you were prepared for the delivery guy, and he came around the same time as before, handing you a bouquet of white daisies. It was smaller than the previous ones, but just as pretty. Actually, so far it was your favourite it was just so cute and innocently romantic.

\- That day’s note said: “I don’t know what is your favourite flower, so just let me send every one of them to you.”

\- You giggled at the note, then frowned: “Hey, 2 years together and you don’t know that? I hope you go broke while you send them all to me.”

\- By the seventh day, you were fucking pissed. Every day a different bouquet was coming, and you wondered what the hell your ex was thinking. That he could just win you back by this? No way. You decided to call him and put an end to this. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done to you, but you wished it was for a different reason, than apologizing for cheating.

\- “Hey, Y/N?!” - his voice was cheerful.

\- “Just stop, okay?”

\- “Stop what?”

\- “Sending the flowers. I told you it’s not gonna work between us anymore, and frankly, I’m running out of vases.”

\- “What? Wait, I’m... I didn’t send you any flowers.”

\- “What?” - you asked confused.

\- “It wasn’t me... But now that you told me, I wish it was me.”

\- “Ugh, go to hell.” - you hung up with an eyeroll, then you looked around in your apartment at all the bouquets with confused eyes.

\- Did you have a secret admirer now or what? Just what you needed, it’s not enough that you have so much drama with your ex and Sam, now comes a...

\- Wait.

\- Was it Sam?

\- Your heart started beating faster in your chest, as you walked closer to the bouquet that you recieved that day. It was made of irises, and you gently caressed one of the petals with your fingers.

\- You were so angry at the thought that it was your ex who were sending them to you, you didn’t even check the note that was attached to that one.

\- You slowly pulled it out from the bouquet and a giant smile broke out on your face when you’ve read it: “I really miss you. It’s been days since I’ve seen you, and it feels worse than all the years I was locked away.”

\- It was definitely him, and the realization made you tear up with happiness. You couldn’t believe you were able to resist talking with him for a whole week, but you were distracted by your friends and family, so you had other things going on in your head. It didn’t mean you didn’t miss him, especially in the evenings when you were usually talking.

\- Now that you knew it was him, you found it silly that you haven’t logged in your app to talk to him. You didn’t even give him a chance to apologize, you just ended the call and never went back. 

\- But how does he know your address? 

\- Only one way to find out.

\- You rushed to your computer, and logged in happily, only to find no messages from him, and seeing that he wasn’t even online. He was in the morning, but now you couldn’t even call him.

\- Should you write him a message? Or would it be better if you talked face to face?

-You looked down at the note that was still in your hand, and smiled at his handwriting. You didn’t know if it was your ex’s or not, because you haven’t seen his handwriting ever. But Sam’s was very neat and confident, and you realized he sent you the notes instead of the online messages because it was more personal.

\- The thought made you melt inside and you looked up at the ceiling with a huge grin as you leaned back in your chair.

\- You decided to wait until he was online and call him.

\- When it was midnight and he still wasn’t available, you became worried.

\- Maybe he was still out exploring?

\- You hoped he was alright, you couldn’t forgive yoursef if something happened to him and you ignored him because of a silly fight.

\- “Fuck, just log in for fuck’s sake!” - you growled frustrated at your laptop.

\- After another hour of waiting for him, you became too tired to keep your eyes open anymore and fall asleep.

\- When you woke up in the next morning, and checked on him again, he was still offline.

\- Something’s definitely wrong.

\- “I swear to God, if he’s doing this on purpose...”

\- You decided to keep your mind distarcted, you cleaned your place and prepared lunch, checking your laptop every now and then, but Sam was still nowhere to be seen.

\- Noon arrived, and the usual sound of the doorbell ringing pulled you out of your thoughts as you were sitting by the window, looking out at the trees, builidings, clouds and passing cars.

\- You smiled as you walked to the door, wondering what kind of flower Sam had sent you that day.

\- You opened the door and you gasped at the sight before you. A giant bouquet of red roses greeting you.

\- “God, this is beautiful!” - you said in awe as you took it from the delivery guy. It was so big you couldn’t see his head, and when you looked up at him after sniffing the bouquet, you swore your next heartbeat was so strong it almost ripped itself through your chest.

\- This wasn’t the delivery guy.

\- “I’m glad you like it.” - Sam told you, gulping nervously, and hearing his voice in live for the first time almost made your knees to give up under you. Not to mention the effect that it had on your pussy.

\- You couldn’t say anyting, your mouth was hanging open and your eyes were twice their size as you were taking in the sight before you that was the most magnificent looking man you’ve ever seen.

\- Sam’s hands started to shake and his heart started to beat excitedly as he saw you for the first time in real life. If he thought the effects your presence were igniting in his body felt wonderful everytime he saw you on the screen of his laptop, then he can’t describe the incredible feeling that spread through his whole being just now. Saying that it was fucking pleasant would be the undertatement of the whole fucking history. You were gorgeous and cute and beautiful and sexy and angelic at the same time and he swore his brain shut down for a few seconds when you removed the bouquet from his hands and his eyes landed on you. You called it beautiful, but in Sam’s eyes they couldn’t even be compared to the sight that was you.

\- After a long ‘gazing into each other’s eyes’ session, whatever connection was between the two of you broke, when Sam’s eyes wandered down on your frame nervously.

\- “You’re... here. Wow.” - you said shocked.

\- Sam quickly held up his hands in front of him: “I know, I shouldn’t be. I just...” - he let out a frustrated sigh, quickly gathering his thoughts . - “I haven seen you, I haven’t even heard from you for days, I know I fucked up, I was awful, and you were hurting and I made it worse, and then you cried, and it was because of me, and I was a fucking wreck in the past seven days, not that I don’t deserve it...” - he rambled quickly and his eyes were so desperate when he was looking at you, he was a mess, but he was also so so handsome, and you knew he was sorry for what happened, and what could show it more than him flying over to you from the other side of the world after showering you with beautiful flowers?

\- So as he was trying to explain, you reached out and took one of his hands in yours, gently squeezing it to soothe the slight tremble in it.

\- Sam’s speach came to a halt and he looked at your joined hands, eyes widening slightly, and he marveled at your hand that looked so much smaller compared to his.

\- You watched his face with a warm smile, gently stroking his knuckles with your thumb.

\- “You wanna come in?”

\- Sam looked up at you quickly, his awestruck face slowly turned into a more relaxed one, as a smile pulled at the corner of his lip.

\- And just like that, his expression turned into his sexy half smirks you loved so much, and seeing it in real life made unholy thoughts cloud your mind.

\- “Yeah.” 

\- When he was explaining himself his voice was a little high-pitched, but now that he was more comfortable, it dropped so much lower, and the deep tone just had the most beautiful sex with your ears and insides.

\- Jesus Christ this man was the alpha male of alpha males.

\- Like, you saw him before, of course, but that couldn't be compared to seeing him right in front of you, being so tall, with broad shoulders and an insane physique. The light stubble on his jaw, the small scars on his face, the wrinkles around his eyes gave him a rough appearance, and honestly? He was fucking sexy. Like your pussy pulsed just because you were looking at him.

\- Sam squeezed your hand gently, and your eyes gained back their focus on him. Your smile widened and you pulled him inside your home, but then you remembered something and let go of his hand.

\- It didn't slip past you that he was reluctant to let you go, making you blush lightly: "Sorry, I just remembered that I have to ask Mrs. Winters to lend me another vase." - you told him sheepishly and hurried to your old neighbour's door, hearing Sam chuckle.

\- He stepped inside your apartment and let his duffel bag slip down his shoulder, then he carefully put it against the wall.

\- When you returned after only a minute, you were giggling under your nose as you were shaking your head, leading him deeper through your home, into your kitchen.

\- Sam watched amused as you filled the vase with water: "What's so funny?"

\- You put the roses in the vase, then the vase on your kitchen table. You leaned close to the bouquet and smelled the flowers again, eyes closing in the meantime, smile still on your face.

\- Sam crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter, watching you with a warm smile. He couldn't believe he was finally here, seeing you in real life, and it made his heart beat excitedly, but also the thought calmed him at the same time.

\- He was finally here.  
\- You opened your eyes and looked at him with a coy smile: "This was the third vase I borrowed from her and she told me that I should marry the man who is sending me so many flowers."

\- Sam's eyes widened a little, but an amused smile grew on his lips: "Hmm, sounds like a wise lady."

\- "Or a hopeless romantic." - you answered playfully, but his words still made you bite your lip to supress a girly giggle.

\- You grinned at each other, letting silence fell upon you two. Sam was watching you, but sometimes his eyes wandered around your apartment, noting happily how homey it looked and how nicely it reflected your personality. Your gaze was switching between him and the roses, feeling incredibly happy that he was the one who sent you the bouquets.

\- "Seriously though, thank you for the flowers, they are all beautiful." - you said, looking over at them.

\- Sam nodded with a warm smile: "I wanted to apologize to you for being an idiot, but didn't know how. And when I came up with the idea I still wasn't sure you'll like it, I mean, I don't know which flower is your favourite..."

\- "Each one you sent me." - you interrupted him, when you heard in his voice that he started rambling again.

\- It was so strange seeing him being nervous, but it was also so cute. You were used to see his confident side and the thought that you were the one causing him to feel this giddy made you smile more.

\- Sam's ears perked up at your answer, and his soft look turned to the charming one you loved so much.

\- "Sooo, apology accepted?" - he asked with a smirk, opening his arms a little in question.

\- "Apology accepted." - you nodded and you couldn't help it when your legs moved on their own and you walked up to him, hugging his waist.

\- Your body was reacting to his presence ever since your eyes landed on him at your door, and you couldn't ignore the soft 'touch him, touch him, touch him' chant that your subconscious was sending you ever since.

\- And honestly? His body felt good. Really good. You put your head on his chest, and squeezed him a little more when you felt his arms round your shoulders, pulling you closer to his toned body.

\- The man was a sculpture and the fact that he was hugging you back so warmly, made you swoon.

\- Sam's heartbeat quickened even more at your action, if it was possible. The feeling your innocent hug ignited in his body was so powerful that he couldn't contain the happiness that bubbled up in his chest and without hesitation he hugged you back.

\- He was finally holding you in his arms, and he closed his eyes, so he could concentrate on the feeling better, and memorize it forever, locking up the moment in a secure area in his brain, so he can remember it forever.

\- This already became one his favourite moments in life, and he just only met you a few minutes ago.

\- The realization made him turn his head a little, and he pressed a soft kiss into your hair, which brought the best reaction out of you.

\- You looked up at him with a brilliant smile, raising yourself up to your tiptoes and you gently cupped his face with one of your hands and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

\- It made Sam's smile to widen and he lifted one of his hands too, to caress your face with the back of his fingers.

\- "Let's not fight over stupid things like that ever again." - you said, leaning in his touch.

\- Sam nodded: "Deal."

\- For a few seconds you were just looking in each others' eyes, while Sam's fingers were still caressing you and you moved yours to the back of his head, playing with his hair there.

\- "This feels so weird." - you told him quietly with a smile.

\- Sam scoffed playfully: "This is not what I imagined you'll say when we finally meet."

\- "Then what was it?" - you laughed.

\- Sam looked up like he was thinking, but his other hand slipped down to your waist from your shoulder and pulled you closer to him, so your bodies were fully touching.

\- "Hmm, maybe something like you find me incredibly handsome up close." - he said with a smirk as he looked in your eyes again.

\- You grinned back at him, smoothing your other hand up and down on his chest: "I didn't say I don't."

\- Sam grinned wider and leaned down to touch his forehead against yours. He could smell the scent of the roses he brought for you on your skin. It was barely noticable, but he felt it, and the thought that something he did marked you made him want to mark you in other ways too: "I want to kiss you, doll." - he whispered, his thumb lightly grazing your lower lip.

\- You parted your lips and let his thumb slip between your teeth, and you gently bit down on it, while you licked the tip. You saw as Sam’s pupils widened as he was watching your mouth, his hold on you tightening. You closed your lips around his finger then gently sucked on it: “When you watched me touching myself through the camera, did you wish that you were here?”

\- “Yes, baby. So bad.” - Sam was barely able to contain himself. He was sure that you could feel his hands shaking with anticipation.

\- “Did you want to do the things to me you were saying?”

\- You were asking him those questions with such a pure, angelic look, that he almost felt like a dirty, perverted asshole, for the way his mind and body were reacting to them, if it wasn’t for the fact that you were basically mesmerizing him on purpose to take you right then and there. You were a beautiful siren, and Sam was a more than happy sailor to let himself be coaxed by your sinful words which you sang him so innocently.

\- Sam couldn’t think clear anymore, his mind was fogged by your presence. The way you looked, the way you smelled, the feeling of your body in his arms, all of those things happening at the same time after dreaming about it for weeks, the sensations brutally attacked his mind and he couldn’t take it. It was too much. Too much pent up emotions, too much raw energy, too much sexual tension. It paralyzed his mind to the extent when he couldn’t even from words anymore, so he only nodded at your question, while he left several small kisses on your face.

\- Your head fall back, relishing of the feeling of his lips on your skin.

\- Finally.

\- He was so tender, and soft, and such a fucking gentleman, it made your heart fill with happiness, even if you could feel the desperation in his touches. The slight tremble in his hands which cupped your face like you were a porcelain doll, the deep breaths he was taking against your skin as he was showering you with sweet kisses, the way the fingers of his other hand was grasping at the back of your loose shirt, because he was too afraid touching you so harshly.

\- He was holding himself back.

\- The thought made you smile, and your pussy throb so much harder than before. 

\- He was such a gentleman.

\- But you didn’t want him like that right now. You didn’t need him like that right now.

\- The more he was able to contain himself, the more you wanted him to fuck you senseless, without limits.

\- You cupped his face between your hands and made him look deeply into your eyes: “You are here now, Sam. So what are you waiting for?” - you whispered harshly before you smashed your lips to his and kissed him with all the passion you felt for him.

\- And God, did you open Pandora’s box.

\- An animalistic growl left his lips, it rumbled through his chest and throat, and the sound made your legs go weak.

\- Literally.

\- Sam put his hands under your ass and lifted you up, your legs instantly huggig his waist, as you opened your mouth to let his tongue in, after he roughly demanded entrance.

\- Your fingers were in his hair, pulling him impossibly close, your bodies were pushed against each other with almost nothing inbetween, but even that seemed too much.

\- It must be the clothes. Oh.

\- You felt as Sam turned with you, putting you on the kitchen counter, and you quickly pulled away, to roughly pull off the brown V-neck from his body, making sure that you were still hugging him close with your legs, so your lower bodies were still touching. You rolled your hips, your pussy begging for his cock, and when they made contact with each other through your clothes, both of you groaned loudly.

\- Fuck, he was hard, and the heat of your pussy made him mad. Nothing mattered in that moment, his only goal was to fuck you, and fuck you good he will. But he didn’t want to leave you with a terrible first impression of him, that he can only make you cum once.

\- He was not that kind of guy.

\- And he remembered how eager you were, how responsive you were when he was only talking to you.

\- Which made him remember that he said that he was sure he can make you cum in only a minute.

\- Such a lovely theory to test.

\- When his shirt was off, your eyes quickly drank in the sight of his magnificent torso, and you leaned into his neck, to kiss his tattoos, but before your lips could make contact with his skin, he gently pushed you back.

\- “Uh-uh, princess, we can play later, but daddy needs that sweet little pussy on his mouth right now.” - he said in that sinful voice of his, and it made you whine like a pathetic whore.

\- Can someone feel like a pathetic whore in a good way? Because it felt insanely good.

\- Sam smirked when he saw the desperation in your eyes and he kissed you way more sweeter than before: "Are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

\- You nodded, while you were panting softly, watching Sam with half-opened eyes. The things you were feeling made you too shy to look at him, but they also made you open your legs wider for him.

\- “Aren’t you needy?” - Sam whispered when he saw your thighs part more, and he couldn’t hold back the need to lift his left hand and put it around your throat.

\- He didn’t squeeze you, he just put it there, and feeling your pulse go crazy under his palm made him chuckle: “Seems like you like the idea, doll.”

\- Sam loved the reactions your body was giving him, and what he loved even more that you still looked so innocent during it all. It made his dick turn into rock, and he was more than happy to show you what a real orgasm felt like. 

\- Seeing you so crazy for him made him gain back the control over his mind and body. As long as he can control you, he can control himself. At least he fucking hoped so.

\- “Now you listen to me baby, and you listen good. You know I fucking adore you, right?” - when you nodded with blushed cheeks, Sam smiled and used his other hand to caress your hair. - “You know I would never do anything to hurt you, at least not intentionally.” - Sam added, remembering he already did that with his words before. When you nodded again, he continued. - “Good. There’s another thing you need to know. In the bedroom, I don’t take no for an answer.” - when he saw your eyes widening, he quickly pulled his hand back from your throat and cupped your face, kissing your lips as softly and innocently as he could. - “This doesn’t mean I won’t stop when you want me to. The reason I won’t stop when you say no is because the things I’ll do to you will be different then what you’re used to, and you’re gonna be confused if it feels good or too much.” - he pecked your lips again, then continued. - “But. We’re gonna use a safe word, okay? If you beg me to stop, I won’t, but if you say the safe word I will immediately stop and we talk about what you didn’t like and why, okay?”

\- You trusted Sam and what he said was reasonable, so you nodded with your mouth slightly parted, and you rubbed your inner thighs against his sides slowly.

\- "I need you to say it, baby." - Sam smiled amused.

\- "Okay, daddy." - you whispered.

\- Sam's grin widened and he leaned closer to you: "You're such a sweetheart, give daddy a kiss right here." - he drawled as he patted his lower lip with his finger.

\- You giggled, leaned forward and kissed him slowly. You licked his lower lip, and he opened up for you, his tongue meeting yours in a sweet dance, both of you memorizing the taste of the other. You saw and also felt an old, small scar on his lower lip, so when you pulled away you made sure to suck on that spot and gently nibble on it.

\- A barely audible growl emerged from deep within him, and he grabbed your hips, moving you against his bulge. He showed you a slow but passionate rhythm, as his lips made their way along your jawline and neck, towards your chest.

\- "Keep that tempo while I undress you." - he let go of your hips, grabbing your shirt instead and he pulled it quickly off of you.

\- You were wearing a light grey sports bra, but it didn't make you less sexy in his eyes. He caressed your stomach then rubbed your breasts through the fabric, and you threw your head back, enjoying his big hands admiring you.

\- "Hands up."

\- In a second your bra was on the floor too and Sam pushed your breasts together as he leaned forward, licking and sucking on them. His tongue was swirling around your nipples expertly, making you arch your back for him, but in the meantime you looked down at him, and the sight of him playing with your breasts drove you crazy.

\- It caused you to rub yourself harder and faster against his bulge, moaning sweetly for him.

\- "What's gonna be your safe word, doll?" - Sam asked, as he grabbed the hem of your shorts and panties.

\- As much as he was enjoying you grinding against him, he stepped back and pulled the clotches down your hips and legs.

\- You bit your lip as you whimpered at the cold surface of the counter, and Sam got on his knees in front of you, opening your legs wide for him.

\- After he licked his lips at the sight of your drenched pussy, which made his mouth water and dick twitch excitedly in his pants, he looked up at you: "We're not gonna start until you tell me. It also has to be something totally random you wouldn't say during sex otherwise." - he kissed the inside of your thighs slowly, moving them on his shoulders.

\- You looked behind him towards the other side of the apartment and said the name of the first object that you saw: "Umbrella."

\- Sam nodded with a smile: "Good. Remember when I said that I could make you cum in less than a minute?"

\- You grinned at him: "Yeah, good luck with thaAAAHH!" - your eyes rolled back when his lips captured your clit, slowly flicking it with his tongue. - "Oh, fuUuUuck..." - your voice already trembled, it felt so good.

\- If Sam wasn't so overwhelmed by you in that moment, he would have laughed. It's gonna be easier than he thought, you were so incredibly wet, he was sure you were so turned on that you were already close to your orgasm.

\- First, he was just slowly teasing your swollen nub with his tongue, holding your hips so you were nice and close where he wanted you. But when he looked up at you, he saw the pleasure on your face, how your eyes were closed so you could focus on the sensations more, how your moved your hips in rhythm with the movement of his tongue. Sam swirled his tongue harder around your clit, making an erotic moan to escape your lips, and a shudder ran through you when he captured it with his lips and sucked on it hard, releasing it with a soft sloppy sound: “Baby, I can feel you want more, all you have to do is ask daddy.” - Sam smirked up at you, and you looked down at him, while panting softly. 

\- You saw as his playful eyes wandered to your pussy again, and without warning you he pushed two fingers inside, making you gasp and your hold on the counter tightened. His fingers were streching you so goddamn good, your head rolled back, making contact with the cupboard with a bang.

\- “But of course if you wanna keep up that shy and innocent act, daddy has to take the matter in his own hands.” - he lifted his other hand from your stomach too, and put his thumb on your clit, rubbing it slowly at first, but as he talked his fingers on and inside you gained speed. - “Don’t hold back princess, I know you, I know how bad you want it, you wanted me to fuck you good, and here I am to fuck you, so be a good girl, and let me.” - he growled the last part and he removed his finger from your clit and replaced it with his mouth.

\- He didn’t give you time to adjust to the feeling now, he was mercilessly licking your clit, while his lips were rubbing the area around it, and his fingers curled to attack your G-spot with hard throbbing.

\- “Oh, fuck!” - you cried out with a desperate whine. If you thought when your fingers found that spot felt good, then you were fucking wrong. The pleasure was building inside you so incredibly fast, that you couldn’t even concentrate on anything else. All you wanted was to cum, and yo could already feel that this orgasm is gonna be the best of your life. You opened your eyes and when you saw that Sam was watching you with lust filled eyes while he was working on your pussy so good, you’ve lost all self-restraint and you started moving your hips against his mouth and fingers, wanting to feel him even closer if it was possible.

\- Sam smiled against your pussy and decided that he’s gonna fulfill every dirty fantasy you have about sex. He didn’t care if his muscles gonna be sore or if it hurt him, you were a fucking goddess letting him worship you, and he’s gonna worship that delicious pussy that was oh so desperate to soak him with your sweet juices.

\- So Sam rounded his free arm under your waist, and pulled it off the counter so the only thing holding your body was his shoulders supporting your thighs and your hands holding on for dear life on the counter, slightly behind you. His free arm was gripping your left hip, encouraging you to move yourself against his mouth as you liked.

\- “Fuck, Sam, oh my god!” - you cried out, your words were a mix of surprise and absolute pleasure.

\- Fuck, this was so sexy, and perverted, you loved it. He was abusing your pussy in the best fucking way, he was an absolute god. You bit your lip, your brows furrowing, your mind desperately pleading to cum, as you started riding your pussy against his face, as he requested you earlier: without holding back.

\- ‘Oh fuck, this is gonna be big!’ - your mind practically screamed, when you felt that spot grow more and more sensitive and you let go of the counter with one hand to grab Sam’s hair by its roots to keep his head in place as you pushed yourself more and more in his mouth.

\- His fingers were fucking you hard, his tongue was rubbing you so damn good, his soft lips were in deep contrast with his rough stubble on your sensitive pussy and the mix of the all sensations was pure ecstasy.

\- Sam growled, you were fucking perfect in that moment. You let your primal side take over and it was the sexiest, most dick-hardening thing ever. You used him to take your pleasure, and he could feel that you’re gonna cum in seconds: your thighs suddenly stiffened, your loud moans suddenly halted as your face contracted in anticipation of the monumental pleasure that will overflow your body soon and your walls squeezed his fingers like they tried to suck them in your pussy.

\- Then a loud cry tore itself through your throat and your hips rolled shakily against his mouth and fingers to ride through the waves of orgasm that made your inner walls pulsate around his fingers as your juices soaked his hand and mouth, some of them running down on his hand, reaching his wrist.

\- “Oh my god!” - you sobbed finally and it didn’t matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t hold yourself anymore, and you collapsed. Sam fortunately caught you, before you could hit yourself in the counter behind you, and he sat back on the floor, with you in his arms. Your legs were straddling him, but you moved in his lap, so you were sitting sideways on him curled into a small ball, pushing your still shaking thighs together as you tried to hold back the sobs and tears.

\- Sam was holding you strongly against him, caressing your upper arm, as he left soft kisses in your hair. 

\- “You okay, baby?” - he asked after a few minutes in a whisper, feeling as you were still slightly trembling in his arms.

\- You nodded, and looked up him, eyes full of tears, but you smiled at him with adoration.

\- Sam kissed you gently, but with one of your hands you cupped his face before he could pull away, and you pushed your tongue in his mouth with need.

\- Sam kissed you back with passion, his dominative side was awakening in him again, but he let you move in his lap again to straddle him and feel in control. For now.

\- He pulled away and watched with amused eyes as you raised yourself on your knees so you can unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper.

\- “You want something, babygirl?”

\- You looked at him with a playful smile and bit your lower lip: “I want daddy’s cock in my pussy.” - you said in what you hoped was a sultry voice.

\- Sam smirked, and suddenly you felt as his right hand grabbed your scalp forcefully, some straps of your hair were tangled between his fingers and it was a little painful.

\- Your hands were working on his pants quickly, but his action made you freeze completely.

\- Sam pulled on your hair a little and you winced, your head was a little bent back. But Sam didn't loosen his hold: "Do you remember your safe word?"

\- You were a panting mess in his lap, it was just a few minutes since your first, big orgasm, but your nipples were already erect again, your breathing was quick and deep and Sam could feel your pussy soaking his thighs through his pants. And you told him you wanted his dick in you so why should he stop?

\- You nodded and Sam used his other hand to pull his dick out of his boxers and pants, slowly pumping it. He saw as you looked down at it, licking your lips.

\- Sam pulled on your hair a little more, making your eyes close as a soft cry escaped your lips, while you moved in the direction his hand in your hair was guiding you. Closer to him.

\- You were kneeling over him now, the tip of his dick was touching your inner lips.

\- "Do you wanna use it?" - Sam's smirk was gone now, his dick was rock hard and he was too lost in the thoughts on how fucking bad he wanted to feel your pussy on his cock.

\- You shook your head, and Sam slowly pulled your hair down, making you sink lower in his lap. He moved his dick along your pussy a few times to make it wet, and when you closed your eyes with a moan, he tightened his hold on your hair again, making your eyes snap open.

\- "You look at me, understand? I want your eyes on mine while you take my dick for the first time." - his rough voice demanded, and you nodded with a hopeless whine.

\- Fuck, your pussy was throbbing so fucking needily, you felt like a desperate prostitute, who is finally getting some good cock after all the disappointing ones.

\- Which was more or less true.

\- And you loved, fucking adored how he was talking to you. With such authority, he wasn't a clueless boy who didn't know what he was doing, he know what he wanted and he took it.

\- Sam pulled your head closer to his, and he watched your reactions as he pushed you down on his cock. When his glans were inside, he let go if his dick and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling your body close to his, as he pushed you down on him slowly: "Daddy longed for his little princess' pussy for so long, it drove him mad." - Sam groaned as he felt your warm walls squeeze around his lenght.

\- You looked deep in Sam's eyes as you took him fully inside of you for the first time. Your brows furrowed and lifted up while your mouth hang open but no sound escaped you. Sam was breathing heavily while he very slowly started moving himself in and out, his arm around you held you in place as he let you get used to his size. His right hand released your hair and he started massaging your left breast, while he watched your eyes for any discomfort.

\- "You okay, baby?"

\- Finally, you released the breath you were holding, and you cupped his face in your hands, touching your forehead against his, and nodded: "Fuck, you're so big." - you whispered, biting your lip. He wasn’t that much longer than your previous boyfriends, but come on, Sam was a tall guy, and it showed down there too. And god, he was thicker. Deliciously thicker.

\- Sam smirked again: "Does it feel good?" - he asked and when you nodded he continued his dirty talk, which he knew you loved: "Do you like daddy's big hard cock in your sweet little pussy?" - he asked, getting more turned on second after second, as you nodded eagerly. - "I like it too, babydoll, you're so tight, squeezing my dick so goddamn good." - he kissed you the way he was taking you: slow, but deep and passionate.

\- Sam didn't only say that to praise you, you were indeed more tight than all the women he was with before. Sure, he didn't really went after girls like you, he met most of them in bars. They were confident and knew what they wanted and it was sex. So of course they were with more men and it made them kinda loose down there which wasn't really a problem for Sam, because he took them in poses which made their pussies feel tighter.

\- But your walls instantly hugged him as he pushed himself inside you, and damn if it wasn't a complete turn on.

\- Soon, you kissed him more desperately, and started rolling your hips into his. You were so fucking turned on, you didn't know what was going on with you, you were always confused watching porn, because you saw the women cum more than once and you thought that it was just an act because neither of your previous partners could make you cum more than once. Hell, you were happy if they could push you over the edge once, and neither of those orgasms could match up to the one Sam gave you only using his fingers and mouth.

\- And even when you felt completely satisfied, for some reason he managed to turn you on again, which was crazy because he was only holding and caressing you while you were shaking in post-orgasmic pleasure. Maybe his caring side turned you on too.

\- The thought made you smile, and you pulled away from the kiss, looking at his handsome face.

\- Sam looked you up and down, admiring your body as you two moved sensually against each other: "I can feel you wanna take control." - his voice was low as he leaned close to you and kissed your neck, softly biting you.

\- "Yes, please." - you whispered, your hands slipped from his jaw, to round around his neck and play with his curls there.

\- Your innocent voice and soft actions made him smile up at you: "You're such a sweet little thing you know that? Making my cock so hard, bult melting my good old heart?"

\- You giggled at his words and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

\- Sam hummed in delight and a happy sigh left him.

\- Most women he was with acted all sexy and flirty, which was a turn on of course, but every time felt like he was with the same faceless woman, others acted like they were in porn movies which was a little awkward, but they had benefits of showing some new stuff, but neither of them were like you.

\- You were so sweet and touched him with such care, it really melted his heart. He wanted to hold you and shiled you from every harm that may come your way.

\- But you were also hungry for a real man and it was a big fucking mood for Sam, cause he never wanted to fuck someone so hard like he wanted to fuck you.

\- You were a mix of a sexy woman and a shy girl, and it made him go crazy for you.

\- "Let's make a deal, hmm? I let you play for a little while, but then it's my turn."

\- You smiled and slipped your hands to his chest, to make him lay down.

\- Sam smiled too, and let you be the boss for a few minutes, his hands caressing your hips and waist: "You sure? I'm warning you, when it's my turn, I'm not gonna hold back." - his deep voice rumbled through his chest as his eyes drank in the beautiful sight of your naked body in his lap, riding him slowly.

\- "I'm sure daddy." - you gave him your innocent look, which you knew he loved, then you increased the tempo.

\- Sam growled, as he tried to hold himself back from pushing you on your back and fuck you like an animal in heat. You were moving wonderfully and your thight walls were squeezing his cock just the right way.

\- He enjoyed it, of course, like fucking enjoyed it, and he will definitely let you do this in the future as many times as you want and as long as you want, but this was your first time together, and he wanted you for so long, he was practically shaking while he watched you on his laptop screen while the two of you were pleasuring yourselves, and he was extremely happy when he finally saw you today for the first time.

\- He was a little more collected now, that he knew he can have you, but then you had to be a needy little minx, leaning down on him, so your soft breasts were pushed against his strong chest and your lips found the birds on his neck, gently licking, biting and sucking them. 

\- Sam eyes closed form the pleasure and he growled deeply, his hands grabbed your ass firmly, as he started moving it to make you ride him harder.

\- You moaned against his neck, and you put one of your hands on the back of his head, grabbing his hair, and you pulled on it hard like he did to you earlier.

\- Sam’s eyes snapped open when his head was pulled back violently, and when you looked in his eyes you saw that his pupils were blown wide from how much he was turned on.

\- “You said I can play.” - you pouted, and your innocent voice was in deep contrast with how firm your were holding him.

\- The corner of Sam’s lips lifted up for just a second in amusement, this was a pleasant surprise that you tried to make him behave. But he was a bad boy, and he knew that you loved that.

\- “Well, daddy changed his mind.” - he said and the playful glint in his eyes slowly disappeared as you looked at each other while your hips were rolling against each other slower and slower.

\- Suddenly his look changed completely and in a blink of an eye you were pushed off of him to a kneeling position and after Sam got up too, he roughly turned you, one hand was in your hair again, and the other on the middle of your back, pushing your upper body down.

\- You gasped when your warm face, neck and breast made contact with the cold kitchen floor, but the uncomfortable feeling was pushed to the back of your mind the minute Sam’s hard dick penetrated you from behind.

\- “Fuck!” - you whined as he took you fast and rough, making your eyes roll back.

\- “Daddy’s little princess, huh?” - Sam asked in a mocking tone, while he was breathing heavily, grunting every now and then at the perfect feeling of your walls massaging his dick. 

\- One of his hands was at the back of your head, fingers lost in your hair, holding you firmly down, while his other was on your hip to keep it in the best angle to fuck you hard.

\- “More like daddy’s little whore.” - he growled, and if your incoherent cries weren’t enough to tell him you loved being treated like one, then your pussy’s hard squeeze at the word was a clear sign.

\- It made Sam moan louder and he threw his head back. Fuck, he was losing control, everything was too perfect. Your erotic cries, the rhythmic, sound of his hips slapping against your ass loudly, the sloppy sound your juicy pussy was making while he was fucking you like there was no tomorrow.

\- He could feel that you were close, but he didn’t want to finish so soon. This was perfect, yeah, but he also wanted to feel your thighs wrapped around him, shaking like jelly while he was fucking another orgasm out of you. He wanted to feel that ever since he first saw you having one. Not all women were shaking or sobbing while they have an orgasm, but you were one of them and he fucking loved that. He loved pushing their bodies to their limits and see them lose all of their control over it. Nothing boosted his ego more than that.

\- “Fuck, you’re so deep...” - you gasped breathlessly, and it pulled Sam back from his thoughts, fogged by absolute pleasure. Oh, you were close, yeah, you needed him to talk. He also loved that about you. Dirty talk was one of his kinks, and you not only let him call you names, but you loved it. Fucking perfect.

\- “You like that, huh? You try to act so innocent and shy, but this is who you are. Just a fucking slut, hungry for my cock.”

\- “Yes, fuck! Sam, I’m...” - your cries were cut in half, when Sam yanked on your hair.

\- “Sorry, you were saying?” 

\- “Please daddy, please fuck me, I wanna cum so bad!” 

\- Sam could hear your sniffles and along with your words, it drove him crazy. He wanted to see your teary face, but he also wanted to give you what you wanted, so he closed his eyes, and fucked you hard while he tried to hold himself back from cumming too.

“Ooohhh Goooddd...” - you cried out long and then suddenly the orgasm hit you with full force, making your voice crack and it was silent for a few seconds while Sam could feel your walls squeeze him like they never wanted to let him go. Then you cried out again, your pussy was pulsating around him and he quickly pulled himself out, hearing you let out a weak whine.

\- You were turned on your back in a second and Sam wrapped your legs around his waist, quickly pushing himself inside you.

\- “Fuck, Sam, no, I’m too...” - you cried and closed your eyes hard, trying to hold back your sobs. 

\- “I told you I’m not gonna stop, no matter how much you beg.” - Sam moaned lost in his own pleasure as he fucked you fast and hard, looking at your face which was so fucking beautiful like this. Your thighs were still shaking from your previous orgasm and Sam was in fucking heaven.

\- Please, stop, It’s too much!” - you opened your eyes, and tears were running down your face firmly now.

\- Sam grabbed your wrists and pushed them above your head, while he was having an iron grip on them. 

\- “You have a safe word, use it, if you really want me to stop.” - he growled, his look hard.

\- You closed your eyes again, pushing your head back. Your pussy was so sensitive when he penetrated you again, but now it started to fade. It started to feel good again.

\- Very good and very intense and that spot deep inside you was getting more needy again, very fast.

\- “I think I’m gonna cum again.” - you whispered helplessly.

\- “I know baby. You know you’re safe with me.” - Sam breathed and buried his face in your neck, while he let go of your wrists and smoothed his palm into your hand and interlaced his fingers with yours. - “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum so hard.” - he moaned and you squeezed his waist with your legs, and his hand with your fingers.

\- “Fuck me, daddy!” - you whispered harshly as you arched your back, the tip of his dick roughly prodded that spot that felt so fucking good.

\- “Oh, fuck!” - Sam’s hands gripped yours harder and his thrust became more powerful as he reached his orgasm with you, then loud series of moans escaped his lips as he threw his head back. 

\- He swore he went blind for a second the pleasure was so intense, and soon his thrusts became more and more exhausted, while your pussy swallowed every drop of his cum with need.

\- Sam rolled down from you and his body dropped next you almost lifelessly, but when you curled aganst his side, he wrapped his arms around you, closing his eyes, trying to focus on breathing.

“You okay, sweetheart?” - he asked after a few minutes, slowly caressing your back and arm.

\- “More than okay, fuck, Sam, this was...” - you found yourself at loss of words, but you felt him nod aganst you head.

\- “Yeah, I know... We should definitely do this more often.”

\- You giggled still pretty out of breath, but you lifted your head and kissed his lips.

\- It was way calmer then your previous ones, but was just as wonderful.

\- “Hey, you wanna eat? I heard your stomach growl while we were in the middle of it.” - you teased him and poked his tummy, making him laugh.

\- “Yeah, I haven’t really eat anything today.” - he said, playing with a lock of your hair.

\- “What? Why?”

\- Sam was silent for a few seconds, his behaviour becoming a little shy again: “I was nervous coming here. I didn’t know if you would be okay with it.”

\- You nodded then smirked: “Well, now you know, so put your pants back on and eat, I made spaghetti.” - you wiggled your eyes brows and stood up.

\- Sam laughed again, and started dressing too. When you walked towards the stove, he saw you wobble a little, supporting yourself on the counter.

\- “Hey, you okay?” - he asked as he walked behind you, and wrapped his arms around you, kissing the side of your head, rocking you back and forth.

\- “Of course, but you know... you didn’t exatly treat me like the ‘princess’ you like to call me.” - you smiled.

\- Sam chuckled again and squeezed you harder against him: “Only because I know you don’t wanna be treated like a princess in the bedroom.”

\- “We did it in the kitchen.”

\- You know what I mean, you dirty slut.”

\- You gasped and turned around in his arms slapping his shoulder, but both of you were laughing.

\- “And I aim to please.” - he winked and ran to the other side of the table to escape your fists.

\- Soon, you made a deal to make peace while you were eating. Sam was devouring your spaghetti like he haven’t seen food in days, parising your cooking skills, but you weren’t that hungry so you only had a sanwich with a glass of milk.

\- You looked at your drink and smirked, grabbing the glass.

\- “What does the virgin say after her first time?” - you asked Sam.

\- “Well, technically she’s not a virgin after her first time...” - Sam chuckled.

\- You rolled your eyes: “That’s not the point, come on, what does she say?”

\- “Okay, I don’t know, what does she say?”

\- Sam saw you drink from the milk, then you leaned above table and said: “I vuw you.” meanwhile the white liquid streamed out of your mouth, like it was cum.

\- Sam’s eyes widened then he roared with laughter, and you tried to wipe yourself down while you laughed too.

\- “Oh my god!” - Sam buried his face in his hands, while he was still wheezing, but soon, he stopped suddenly and he looked at you with wide eyes.

\- When you saw the look on his face, your giggles died down too.

\- “Oh, god, baby?” 

\- “What’s wrong?”

\- “You... you said when you and your ex were together, you didn’t take pills.”

\- You frowned first, but then realized what your joke reminded him of. He came inside you.

\- “Oh! Yeah, don’t worry. I’m taking them now. My menstruation was always a little off, and I mentioned it to the girls and they said the contraceptives are good for that too. I started taking the pills last week. We’re okay.” - you smiled.

\- You saw as Sam visibly relaxed: “I think I just got a heart attack.”

\- “Why, you don’t want a little Sammy running around?” - you teased him.

\- Sam looked at you, then he put his elbows on the table, leaning his face in his hands with a playful smile: “Not yet.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People requested another part, and now I deliver :)  
> Warnings: Among a few other: Mommy kink, anal play (male recieveing)

\- After you made sure Sam was fully fed, you invited him to your couch to watch a movie. You saw he was tired, he flew over to you from the other side of the world, and the long plane ride mixed with the jetlag is started to show on him.

\- When he sat on the couch, you sat on the other end of it, making him look at you like an abandoned puppy. When you turned and laid on your back, resting your head on the armrest and spread your legs with a smile, while motioning him to climb on you, he started to chuckle.

\- "I don't know, doll, I'm pretty exhausted." - he said but climbed between your legs and kissed you.

\- "I didn't mean that, dummy." - you giggled, and pushed him a little lower on you so his face was above your boobs.

\- "Are you sure, cause it awfully looks like it." - he said, smiling down at your breasts, which were under your oversized t-shirt, and he gave them both a soft kiss through the fabric.

\- "Just lay your head on them and rest." - you smiled as you grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix.

\- "Uh, okay?" - Sam said a little unsure.

\- Yes, he was with a fair share of women, and even when he had girlfriends, those relatinoships mainly consisted of them letting him fuck them whenever he liked, and rarely there were ever cuddles.

\- Cuddles were unfamiliar territory for Sam, but now you were offering him your warm body so he can rest his tired one safely against yours.

\- Sam slowly laid down on you, carefully. He was ready to push himself up at the first noise of discomfort from you, but you remained silent as his weight rested on your stomach and he lowered his head on your soft breasts.

\- And damn, if those weren't the most comfortable pillows in the history of pillows.

\- Just as he closed his eyes as a big, safisfied sigh left his exhausted body, he felt your hand in his hair, switching between gently scraping his scalf and caressing his hair.

\- He opened his eyes in surprise but didn't dare to move, not to ruin this perfectly peaceful moment.

\- He saw your other arm, holding the remote towards the Tv as you navigated through the menu, trying to find a movie to watch.

\- The fact that you did this to him without any hidden agenda, that you did this to him just because you wanted to, made him nuzzle his face more into your boobs, and he pushed his arms under your body to hug you.

\- You opened your legs a little wider to give him more space, and when you found the perfect movie for your current mood, you put the remote down and put your hand on his back, caressing and scraping it in rhythm with your other hand in his hair.

\- You heard as Sam let out a quiet, sleepy moan, and soon he was ligthly snoring on you, making you smile down at him, kissing the top of his head.

\- You couldn't believe it, the man you were dreaming about for weeks was finally there with you, laying in your arms, and after he gave you the three biggest orgams of your life, nonetheless.

\- This lovely moment was in huge contrast with the way he pushed your body to the limit with harsh thrusts and vulgar words only about an hour ago, but it was a perfect combination, and you never felt more content in your life.

\- When the two hour long movie ended, Sam was still asleep, and as much as you liked feeling his strong body on yours, the weight of it started to feel uncomfortable, and you also had to pee.

\- Your caresses became stronger in his hair and on his back as you nuzzled your nose in his hair, slowly pulling Sam out of his dreams.

\- His arms around you tightened and his whole body stiffened as he streched his muscles and he buried his cheek between your breast as he yawned.

\- God, he was so cute, when he was sleepy.

\- "Rude." - he said in a whiny voice, making you chuckle.

\- "I have to pee. And you're heavy."

\- "I don't care."

\- "You will care, when I kick your nice-looking ass."

\- Finally, Sam lifted his head and looked at you with tired eyes and a small smirk.

\- "Okay, only because you said nice things about my ass." - he got up in a sitting position and when you stood up, you caught his hand, before he could lay back down.

\- "I wanna sleep!" - he said in a grumpy voice.

\- "Come with me."

\- "Why, you need help with peeing?"

\- You burst out laughing, and pulled on his hand with more force and Sam got up with a groan.

\- "You're gonna pay for this, missy."

\- "Would you calm down? You're the first guy who complains while I'm dragging him to my bed."

\- "Wait, what?" - Sam asked, suddenly more awake.

\- You laughed again, and lead him to your bedroom, which was all too familiar to Sam because of your video-calls.

\- You let go of his hand, when you reached your bed, and grabbed your blanket pulling it up, then you turned back to him: "Hands up."

\- Sam lifted one of his eyebrows with a smile: "Remember when I told you that I like it when you're bossy?"

\- A smile grew on your face. Oh, what you wouldn't do to dominate his overconfident ass. But he overpowered you so easily when you tried to be on top. Suddenly, your eyes travelled behind him, falling on the wardrobe standing against your wall, and excitement filled your body when you remembered what was hidden deep inside. You almost forgot about that.

\- "Really? Because for me it didn't look like you enjoyed it." - you pouted.

\- "Oh, I enjoyed it, don't worry." - Sam said, stepping closer to you, leaning down to your ear, to whisper in it, as his hands found your hips. - "That was the problem. I enjoyed it so much, I had to stop you, because I was moments away from filling up your pussy with the evidence of my excitement." - he purred, gently nibling on your earlobe.

\- Hoo boy.

\- Your eyes rolled back in your head at his dirty confession and your body shuddered at his erotic tone.

\- Sam pulled away to smirk down at you, clearly enjoying the effects he was having on your body. He slowly lifted his hands up, obeying your earlier command.

\- When his body got further from you, your mind was able to gain back the control over your body, and you looked up at him with a sweet smile, as you grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

\- "Just wait until you see what I have in mind for you." - you smiled wickedly.

\- You saw as his eyes widened a little in surpise and curiousity.

\- "Why, what do you have in mind, babygirl?" - he asked, starting to feel more and more awake, as excitement filled his body.

\- "Uh-uh, bigboy, not yet." - you told him, turning him, then you pushed him on your bed. - "You have to rest first, believe me, you'll need it." - you winked as you unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper.

\- Sam looked at you more awake now: "Come on, you can't rile me up like that, then leave me in the dark." - he tried to grab your hand after you pulled down his pants, to pull you in the bed next to him, but you slapped the back of his hand.

\- Sam's playful expression turned into a shocked one. It didn't hurt him, of course, but the sudden impact was quite forceful and it burned his skin for a few seconds. The loud noise echoed throughout your bedroom, then it suddenly became dead silent as you two were looking at each other.

\- "Only good boys get rewards, bad boys get punishment." - you said with a hard expression on your face as you tucked him in. - "Will you be a good boy?"

\- Jesus Christ, he was turned on.

\- It's like you were a different person than the one he just fucked in the kitchen. Both versions excited him. While the shy one drove him crazy with how bad he wanted to make her beg for his cock, this version of you was bossy and he couldn't wait what you had in store for him.

\- It was always him who was the dominant one in the bed, and he didn't know how you will make him obey you, but he was fucking excited.

\- "Jesus, woman, if you keep it up, you won't leave me any other choice than to marry you." - he said with a smirk.

\- Instead of making you flustered and seeing that cute, shy expression take over your features, you narrowed your eyes: "You enjoy talking back to me, huh? We'll see how much you'll enjoy begging me." - you threatened, then turned on your heels and left the room, closing the door behind you.

\- Sam laid there frozen in place, looking at the door wirh with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

\- The fuck? Should he... Should he go after you? You looked pissed... But at the same time you looked a little playful? At least he hoped that's what he saw in your eyes.

\- Should he go back to sleep? That's what you told him, that he needs to rest, because he will need it.

\- He lifted the blanket and saw that he was half hard. He threw his head back on the pillow and let a huge sigh escape through his smiling lips.

\- Fuck, he wanted to follow you so bad, but you told him that if he doesn't behave he will only get punishment.

\- Hmm, maybe he can be a good boy for once and see if that reward is worth it.

\- When you closed the door, you put your hands in front of your mouth to supress a laugh. You coudn't believe you just did that. You could see that Sam was both taken aback and turned on, you couldn't wait to show him what you had in mind for him.

\- He will go back to sleep soon, he was excited, but he was still tired, so hopefully he would be out for a couple more hours.

\- You took a shower, washed your hair, and sneaked into your room, noting with a smile that Sam was out cold. You quietly grabbed everything that you'll need and sneaked out, quietly closing the door behind you.

\- After about two hours later Sam was awake again, and when he opened his eyes, he saw you sitting on a chair next to the wall, looking down on your phone.

\- "Why aren't you laying next to me, babygirl?"

\- You whipped your head towards him at the sound of his voice with a smile: "You won't be calling me babygirl for long."

\- Sam smirked and pushed himself up on his elbow, laying on his side: "And how I should address you, beautiful?"

\- You stood up with the same smile and Sam noted that you were wearing a light pink satin robe which reached your ankles. He sighed in content as he drank in the beautiful sight of you, watching as you circled the bed and sat down next to him.

\- Before he could sit up and touch you, you put your hand on his chest to keep him on the bed: "Uh-uh, mommy thinks it's her turn to call the shots now."

\- Sam grinned so big, you thought his face would crack. The surprise and excitement in his eyes were evident: "Okay, that's new."

\- "Yeah? And are these new too?" - you asked as you pulled out two pink plush handcuffs from the pockets of your robe.

\- Sam's shocked expression almost made you laugh. He sat up straighter in the bed and carefully reached for them.

\- You let him took one from you and watched his face as he inspected it. Your confidence started to slip away, you thought his excitement will only skyrocket once you show him the cuffs, but he was slowly turning it around in his hands as he was looking at it with a frown.

\- "Sooo, I take it as a yes?" - you asked with a smile.

\- Sam looked up at you with a small smile, but there was something in his eyes that unnerved you a little.

\- "You can say that. I haven't been cuffed before. To the bed I mean. But I'm more familiar with them than anyone, being handcuffed daily for 13 years is definitely an experience."

\- Your eyes widened and you gasped when you realized what an absolute idiot you were.

\- "Oh my god, Sam, I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid. I didn't think about that, I'm sor..."

\- Sam gently took your hands when you buried your face in them embarrassed, and he pulled you in his arms to hug you: "You're not stupid, you wanted to bring something new to the bedroom and cuffs are very popular."

\- "Still, I should've known better, please forgive me, I didn't want to upset you!" - you looked up at him and Sam saw that tears welled up in your eyes.

\- "Hey, don't you start crying now!" - Sam hushed you as he slowly wiped away your tears, being careful not to smear your eyeliner. You put on a little make up which highlighted your features and Sam smiled at how beautiful you looked. You really wanted to surprise him and even dolled up to satisfy him more.

\- He caressed your face and hair for a few seconds as he waited for you to calm down, while his eyes studied your face: "You really are beautiful, kitten." - he smiled warmly at you.

\- You let out an embarrassed laugh as you carefully wiped your eyes too: "Thank you."

\- Sam looked at the handcuffs, which were on the bed next to you and lifted one of them up again: "So, uh..."

\- "I put them away, no, better, I throw them away, okay?" - you grabbed the other one, and then you took a hold of the one Sam was looking at.

\- "Why do you want to throw them away?"

\- You looked at Sam with a confused frown: "Because... they... remind you of your time in prison?"

\- Sam smiled again as he turned the handcuff around between his fingers: "Well, they didn't use these kind. Sadly."

\- You burst out laughing at the image of bulky guards putting pink plush cuffs on dangerous criminals.

\- "These are actually looking nice." - Sam said as he put it around one of his wrists, locking it in place.

\- "What are you doing?" - you asked with wide eyes.

\- Sam just smiled: "And it's actually comfortable. It doesn't hurt, its soft, the plush tickles a little, though."

\- "Sam, you don't have to..."

\- "I want to." - he reassured you with a smile as he took your hands in his, gently caressing your knuckles. - "You have no idea how much the idea of you dominating me excites me, and I know I won't be able to keep myself from overpowering you and fuck you so hard your voice gives up from screaming out so long." - he growled. - "Cuff me to the bed. I want you on top of me. I want you to take your pleasure from me. I want you to use me." - he said as he started kissing your face and neck. He pulled you in his lap and started kissing your cleveage over your thin robe. - "I want you to use me just like I used you in the kitchen. I know how that power feels. I want you to feel it too." - he kissed you passionately and you demanded entrance inside his mouth with your tongue.

\- Shit, he was turning you on in a matter of seconds, even though you were at the verge of crying a minute ago.

\- "Are you sure, babyboy?"

\- Sam smirked as he laid back on the bed and put his hands above his head on the pillows: "I'm sure. Your babyboy wants to satisfy his mommy." - he replied in a seductive tone.

\- It was a little strange for him to call you that, since you were much younger than him, but this kink wasn't about the age difference, but the feeling of being in power over the other one. And you were hella sexy as you smiled down at him in a confident way as you cuffed both of his hands to the headboard.

\- "Use the safeword if you wanna stop, okay, baby?"

\- Sam nodded and you gave him one last kiss before you stood up and went to the foot of the bed.

\- Sam's smirk started to widen as he watched you opening your robe and when you pulled them down your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, Sam's eyes widened to twice their size.

\- "Holy fuck!" - he exclaimed loudly as he wanted to sat up, but the cuffs didn't let him, and his body fall back on the bed as he let out a frustrated growl. He lifted his head again, looking at you hungrily.

\- "I take it, you like it?" - you asked with a playful smile as you turned around showing him your ass.

\- You were wearing a lacy white babydoll top with matching panties and stockings which were strapped to your panties. The underwear was a little bit see-through, but still left a tiny bit to the imagination.

\- Jesus, his reaction was fucking sexy. He looked like a beast who was trying to jump on its prey. When you turned to face him again, you saw as he desperately tried to free his arms, pulling on the cuffs, his muscles flexing and his veins showing more and more as he tried to break either the cuffs or the headboard.

\- "Fuck, of course I like it! Come here right now!" - he demanded.

\- "Uh-uh, I don't think that you are the one in charge." - you shook your head.

\- "Babe, I'm serious, come here, I wanna touch you." - his voice was still strong, but you could hear the desperation hidden in it.

\- "First: that's not how you call me." - you said as you started lightly caressing your breasts, stomach and thighs, to turn him on more. - "Second: you ask me nicely, and MAYBE I will consider going there. You know that mommy is a busy woman, she doesn't have time for silly boys. Only good ones. Are you a good boy?"

\- Sam threw his head back on the pillow as he closed his eyes tightly and growled. If you won't come closer he's gonna go fucking mad. He has to accept that he's not the one now who has the reins, and it was fucking strange, but on the other hand he didn't mind because you were a fucking goddess in the role.

\- Sam gulped down his pride, slowly let the air leave his lungs through his nose, then he lifted his head again to look at you.

\- "Please mommy, come here, I need you." - he said in a more quiet, slightly trembling voice.

\- You smiled and kneeled on the bed, slowly climbing between his legs. You took a hold of each of his ankles and slowly moved your hands up on his legs. When you reached his thighs you applied more pressure to the touch, slightly sinking your fingertips into his skin, making Sam to let out a low growl.

\- "You're so sexy." - he whispered, not really knowing where to look: at your face, as you looked at him with adoration and lust mixing behind your eyes; at your hands as they were touching him, nails painted with your favourite colour, which started to became his favourite too because of how good it looked on your delicate fingers; or maybe he should be looking at your body which was wrapped in sexy lingerie, just for him.

\- "You think so?" - you asked with a smirk as you caressed his bulge in his black boxer briefs.

\- Sam's breathing became deeper and his heartbeat was fast like when he's discovering a long lost treasure. He dared to say this was bringing him more pleasure than all the expeditions he was on so far. And it was big, considering it's coming from someone who is hungry for thrill and adventure.

\- "Yes, your boytoy loves it when you dress up for him." - he moaned.

\- "That's right, just for you." - you purred and climbed in his lap, sitting on his hardness, slightly rocking yourself on him, making him groan in pleasure.

\- He didn't close his eyes, he wanted to burn this image of you in his brain.

\- Your hands caressed his sharp hipbones, his muscled stomach, covered lightly in dark hair, which became a little bit more thick as you reached his strong chest.

\- "You're so strong. Mommy loves your big muscles, you know that?" - you asked as your hands traveled further up his body, caressing his broad shoulders and enormous biceps.

\- "Does she now?" - Sam asked with a cocky smirk, as he suddenly bent his legs so you jolted forward on him, your breast hitting his chest. He let out an amused laugh, but it trapped in his throat when you grabbed his jaw forcefully between your fingers, pushing his cheeks together so his mouth was forming an o-shape.

\- "Silly boy, you know mommy doesn't like it when you misbehave." - you kissed him forecully, demanding entrance in his mouth with your tongue.

\- He kissed you back passionately, his sharp intake of breaths and the way he moved his hips, so his dick could move against your pussy through your underwears were a clear sign that he was enjoying this side of you immensely.

\- You opened your eyes during the kiss when you heard stranged noises and looked towards the headboard. You saw that Sam was grabbing the chains of the cuffs so hard that his knuckles turned white and you realized the noise was because he was pulling on them so hard in hopes to get free, that it made the materials of the cuffs and the bed to cry in agony under his powerful attempts.

\- It made you get more turned on and you smiled against his mouth, moaning as you sucked in his lower lip between yours and bit it quite forcefully, then you soothed his pain by giving it a lick, making him growl loudly.

\- "Fuck! Please, let me free, I wanna touch you so fucking bad!" - Sam tried to sit up again and you leaned back with a smile, watching as the cuffs held his hands in place and he let his body fall back on the bed with a frustrated mix of a whine and groan.

\- "Maybe I will, after you apologize for your disrespectful behaviour." - you caressed your breasts through the thin, lacy babydoll.

\- Sam was able to see the darker shade of your nipples through the fabric, and he licked his lips hungrily, while his brows furrowed in concentration, trying to see them better.

\- "I'm sorry, mommy, I'll do anything you want."

\- "Mommy wants you to make her feel good. Real good. Will you be able to do that?" - you asked, your voice turning into a whisper as one of your hands travelled lower on your body, caressing your pussy through your panties, Sam's eyes glued to the action.

\- "Yes. I will make you feel so good, I promise I won't disappoint you."

\- You leaned above him again to give him a softer kiss: "I love it when you obey."

\- Sam watched hungrily a you climbed more on him, and he growled frustrated again when he wanted to grab your hips to pull you on his face, but the cuffs jingled against the headborad in deny.

\- "Come on, sit on your boy's face, he wants to eat mommy's delicious pussy." - he growled urgently.

\- "All yours, babyboy." - you said as you finally straddled his face.

\- You didn't even had to lower yourself on him, because the second you pulled your panties aside, he lifted his head and his mouth was on your clit, sucking it between his lips hard.

\- "Fuck, baby, you're so eager to please mommy!" - you moaned in pleasure, closing your eyes and throwing your head back.

\- Sam nodded against you, as he switched to licking, spreading his tongue wide, so it can cover more of your pussy.

\- He moved his head up and down slowly, watching your breasts through the slightly see-through fabric.

\- The white colour of your underwear drove him mad, it added an innocent touch to the the sex-goddess look you displayed.

\- You looked at Sam's hands, and saw that he was still fisting the chains of the cuffs. You put your hands atop his and he immediately opened them to interlace his fingers with yours.

\- "You're such a good boy, mommy's so proud of you." - you whispered as you started moving your hips against his face.

\- Sam moaned, sticking his toungue out as far as he could so you could use it as you liked, and soon your breathing became deeper and faster, and your thighs started to shake.

\- Just when he thought you were going to cum, you climbed off of him and kissed him deeply.

\- "Mommy loves your mouth but she wants to feel your big cock, alright, baby? You want mommy to ride you?"

\- "Yes, ride my cock, I want to feel your pussy, I love you." - Sam moaned, watching as you pulled down his boxer briefs, his hard dick standig up proudly.

\- You gave him a big smile at his last three words, but you were sure he only said it in the heat of the moment.

\- You straddled his waist and moved his cock between your slit, moving it back and forth a few times to make it wet, then you slowly lowered yourself on it, making eyecontact with Sam in the meantime.

\- You both moaned at the feeling of finally being connected, and Sam was so restless and impatient that he started moving his hips up and down.

\- You whimpered as his tip brushed against a sensitive spot deep within you and you rocked yourself back and forth on him to find it again.

\- When it happened, Sam saw as your eyes rolled back and he growled at the sight: "Yes, you love my cock, don't you, mommy?"

\- "Yes, I do babyboy, keep fucking mommy." - you purred as you started riding him harder, and you felt as he pushed himself deeper inside you.

\- Jesus, this kink was getting out of hand, for some reason it turned Sam on just as much as the daddy kink. He loved hearing you praise him on how good he makes you feel, it made him feel like he owned the world.

\- As you moved on him lost in pleasure, bringing both of you closer and closer to your orgasms, Sam realized that you were his world. And not just in that moment, but when he laid on the couch, as your fingers gently caressed his hair, it felt like no one else existed just the two of you. Is this how it feels like to be in love with someone? In one moment to feel so peaceful it feels like you’re just floating without a body, and could only concentrate on the happiness and in the next one you are so focused on your bodies being connected to each other in the most intimate way possible that it feels just perfect when the other lets their desire go and their ecstasy is mixing with yours in a passionate swirl, sending both of you to heaven for a few beautiful seconds?

\- Sam’s inner thoughts were interrupted when a deep moan left your lips, and you reached down to touch your clit.

\- “You’re gonna make me cum, baby, you’re such a good boy.” - you whined in a high-pitched cry.

\- Sam’s mind was fogged by lust again at your words: “I’m close too, keep going, please keep going!” - he grunted in pleasure.

\- “You can’t cum just yet.” - you panted.

\- Sam’s brows furrowed, but he tried to calm his body: “Why not?”

\- “Make mommy cum, and then she’ll show you magic, I promise... Fuck!” - you cried out suddenly and your jaw dropped as a series of moans and cries erupted from your throat.

\- Sam closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of your pussy squeezing and milking his cock needily, as you grinded your hips forcefully against his, then you shuddered and sighed in content.

\- His eyes snapped open when you quickly climbed down from him and you licked his cock, sucking the tip of it. You grabbed it in your hand, looked at Sam as you licked his lenght from the base, then you spit on his balls, pushing his legs up into a bent position, without breaking eye-contact.

\- “Babe, what are you...?”

\- “Use the safeword if you want me to stop.” - you said, and used your fingers to smear your spit along his skin, around his hole.

\- Fuck, are you planning what he’s thinking you’re planning?!

\- “Doll, I don’t know, I’ve never tri...”

\- “You remember the safeword, right?” - you asked as you spit on him more and then started sucking his dick hard and fast, your forefinger circled his hole to get him used to the idea.

\- You really want to try this, you wanted to make him feel as good as he did to you, and you spent the few hours he was asleep with reading about the subject. You knew you can do it, you just needed his permission.

\- Sam was looking at you with an unsure gaze, but the he was fucking turned on, and the way you sucked him was pure perfection. He heard that the prostate in men could be used as the clit on women, bringing bigger pleasure during orgasm. He loved passionate sex, he loved coming hard, and if he wanted to be honest, he was always curious about how it feels. You trusted him with touching you like nobody else, and he trusted you too. He had a safe word too, so why the fuck was he hesitating? A beautiful woman was waiting for his permission to give him possibly the best orgasm of his life.

\- He gulped hard and then nodded at you, and the brilliant smile you sent in return alone was worth it for him.

\- “Relax baby, it will feel weird at first, but then I’ll make you cum in my mouth in no time.”

\- “You better, or else I’m gonna fuck that tight little asshole of yours so hard, you won’t be able to sit properly for the rest of the day.” - he growled, but he tensed up when you slowly pushed your finger inside him with a giggle.

\- “Fuck!” - Sam hissed.

\- It indeed felt weid but not painful. He felt as you pumped him slowly, sometimes you replaced your mouth on his dick with your other hand to pump him while you added more saliva, to make your finger and his hole more slick.

\- You lightly poked your finger around as you went deeper and after a few seconds Sam’s legs trembled as a low, but whiny sound you’ve never heard him make before escaped him.

\- “Fuck, I think you found it!” - he moaned and when you prodded that spot again, his toes curled and an inhuman sound left him again. - “Right there, fuck me!” - he begged, and you obeyed, sucking his dick hard and fingering him fast.

\- Sam couldn’t believe what he was feeling, it was like that really intense feeling he was having when he was right about to cum, which usually lasted only for a second, or when he’s about to have a good orgasm was a few seconds longer, but he was feeling it the whole time you were sucking him, and the mix of the two sensations drove him mad.

\- You furrowed your brows in concentration, Sam was a moaning mess and he was thusting his cock in your mouth hard and fast, then suddenly he became more violent, when the the feeling strated to grow more and more intense.

\- “I’m gonna cum, oh my god, I’m gonna cuuum, fuuuuck!” - he practically shouted and you made sure you fucked that new favourite spot in him nice and good as his cock practically exploded in your mouth.

\- His thighs were trembling along with his voice as you helped him rode out his orgasm, then when his body fell limp, you carefully pulled your finger out as you gulped down his cum and licked the rest of it off from his skin.

\- “Holy shiiit...” - you heard him sigh weakly and you giggled, quickly hopping down from the bed and ran to your robe, searching for the keys of the cuffs.

\- When you found them, you hurried back to him and while you uncuffed his hands, you saw that he was blinking back tears.

\- “I didn’t hurt you, right?” - you asked concerned, but you had a feeling the tears were cause by the intense pleasure, just like in your case.

\- When both of Sam’s hands were free, he quickly wiped his eyes, then he smiled brightly at you, hugging you in his enormous arms, as he kissed your mouth and face several times: “I fucking love you, babygirl, I hope you know that.”

\- You giggled, kissing him back: “Yeah, you told me earlier.”

\- Sam bit his lip as he was cupping your face, looking at you with warm eyes: “I meant it. I know, you’re not ready, and I’m just as surprised as you are, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. You don’t have to say it back, but I want you to know: I love you.”

\- Sam leant closer again as he saw the tears in your eyes and he kissed them away with so much tenderness, that it made your heart fill with happiness.

\- “I’m falling for you so quick and so hard, it’s actually scary.” - you breathed out with a laugh, and Sam’s smile widened. - “How long will you be staying?”

\- “As long as you want me. I always visit Nathan and El after a job, but I don’t think they mind if I’m late a little.”

\- You smiled a little and looked down, caressing patterns in his chest with your finger: “And when will I see you after that?”

\- Sam studied your face for a few seconds, then he sighed, using his hand to lift your head to make you look at him: “How about you come with me?”

\- Your eyes widened at his words: “What?”

\- “Come with me.” - he smiled. - “You know Nathan, right?”

\- “Uh, yeah, but it was years ago since I last saw him...”

\- “Then he will be happy to see you again! We can talk about the rest later, I want you to come with me.” - he said in an adoring tone as he kissed your knuckles. When he saw as your smile widened, he smirked: “Please come with me, babydoll?”

\- You giggled at his boyish charm and nodded happily: “Okay, I’ll go with you!”

\- “Yesss!” - he laughed and kissed you again, then cuddled you in his arms.

\- “Sooo... How was the orgasm?” - you asked with a smirk.

\- “Incredible, you’re a goddess.” - he kissed the top of your head. - “And, it drained a lot of my energy, I think I’m gonna fall asleep again.”

\- “I join you this time, four orgasm in one day is quite a shock for my usual routine.”

\- “You better get used to it, princess.”


End file.
